The Bet and Other Fun Stuff
by Arcynic
Summary: In which a rat, a wolf, a dog, and a stag make a bet about a plain little flower—and other fun stuff. A twist on the old scenario that is hopefully original, engaging, and oh so snarky. [revision in progress]
1. A Bet and A Knight in Tarnished Armor

Lily Evans, cheerful and fifteen years old, with shoulder length red hair and bright emerald green eyes, was not a particularly special girl. She was not particularly pretty, nor was she particularly ugly either. And thus, she wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school, nor was she exactly a social outcast. Moreover, she wasn't particularly intelligent nor was she incompetent, having at least enough skill to manage in all of her subjects without failing any of them. She was, in essence, a plain Jane—the average girl. Well, as average as a girl attending Hogwarts _could_ be. So Lily Evans was an average witch—and really, she was quite content with that.

What _was_ particularly strange was the fact that this Lily Evans was currently the topic of discussion for a group of four _very_ peculiar boys. The Marauders, as they deemed themselves, consisted of said four boys; Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and the leader of the group, James Potter.

Peter was the shortest of the four, with light, mousey brown hair and a pair of sky blue eyes. He, like Lily, was not a particularly incredible person, and it was a bit of a wonder how he had come into this ragtag group of mischievous boys. But although he was a bit cowardly and soft spoken, he too had that insatiable urge to prank that ran deep within each of the other boys.

Remus Lupin was taller than Peter by an inch or two, with light chestnut hair and cool gray eyes. He, too, seemed out of place in this group of friends at first glance. He tended to be rather reserved and aloof from the rest of the school, though he was ever polite and earnest to anyone that addressed him. He was, perhaps, the most intelligent of the group, or perhaps just the least immature; regardless, it was this aspect of his personality that led to the success of their more complex plots—plots that he, himself, had thoroughly enjoyed creating.

Sirius Black was the tallest of the group with ebony colored hair and matching dark eyes. He was the self proclaimed second in command of the group and radiated charm and charisma from seemingly every pore on his body. His pearly white smile could easily disarm even the most foul of teachers—though said smile had worked only _once_ on a certain Transfiguration teacher. Needless to say, that smile won him many friends, and even more girlfriends, even _after_ he had pranked the living hell out of Hogwarts year after year.

Which left, of course, the group's leader and Sirius' best friend: James Potter, the second tallest of the group with a pair of hazel eyes and a mop of black he called "hair". He had been the one that had formed this rowdy bunch and named them the "Marauders" after an incident in Transfiguration class which had led to their being given detention for a week—as opposed to getting expelled thanks to Sirius' thousand watt smile. He, of course, shared the love of playing tricks and pranks with his Marauder brethren, but garnered another reputation for never turning down a bet—and _always_ accomplishing it with time to spare.

"All right then Prongs m'boy, it's your turn." Sirius called, sprawled stomach down on his bed as he attempted to flick cards into an old discarded hat on the ground—much to the chagrin of several kings and queens. ("How dare you! I am the _Queen of Hearts_!")

"Do your worst." James replied lazily as he picked up whatever cards Sirius had missed—which was quite a few—and flung them straight into the hat with ease. Sirius glared, "Must you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just get on with it Padfoot." Another swish and the Jack of Clubs joined the rest of his suit.

"I hate you."

"Sirius…" Remus sighed, signifying the last bit of patience draining in the most patient of them all. Peter chuckled at the exchange.

"I bet you can't," Sirius paused, rubbing his chin to give off the impression of deep thought, "snag a date with Lily Evans."

"Who?" James asked, idly flicking another card into his hat as he sorted through various names and faces in his mind.

"You know, Lils Evans, red hair, green eyes, kinda pretty."

"She's really nice too; she's helped me with some work a couple of times." Peter quipped from his spot across from James, staring at the ease with which James continued to flick the cards, even as his mind was occupied elsewhere.

"She's in our _year_ and _house_." Remus deadpanned, rolling his eyes at the negligence of the simplest facts.

"Oh, _that_ Lily Evans? What are the stakes?" James asked; glad to have finally matched a face to the name.

"Fifty five galleons."

"Sure, no sweat."

Remus snorted, "I don't think it'll be quite _that_ simple James. From what I hear, Lily is nothing like the girls you'd usually date—as in, she has a brain."

"Why, whatever are you trying to imply, Mr. Moony?" James asked oh so innocently.

"Why, whatever are you trying to infer, Mr. Prongs?" Remus replied, matching his innocent act to the tee.

"Well, brain or no brain, a date I shall snag with the semi-fair Lily Evans," he announce, striking a gallant pose, "But only one date? How hard can that _really_ be? I daresay you're slipping Sirius."

"I wouldn't get _too_ cocky about that old "Potter charm", now," Sirius said, well, seriously.

"Yeah, you're far from being the most popular guy in school…" Peter agreed, narrowly dodging a pillow expertly aimed at his head.

"Et tu, Wormtail?" James asked dramatically. Peter grinned and flung the pillow back at him.

"And there _is_ one other minor detail you've forgotten…" Remus trailed off. James looked at him expectantly and he coughed, "Your _girlfriend_?"

James blinked; then swore. "Oh hell, I forgot all about that."

"Hey hey, you already agreed! If you try to squirm your way out of it now, you're out fifty five galleons and the brilliant reputation that you've been patiently cultivating since first year."

"But—" James, for once, seemed to be at a loss of what to do.

"Sorry, but I overheard," a feminine voice called out from the door of the boy's dorm, which had been left slightly ajar. A leg appeared in the doorway, and then the rest of a petite blonde with deep blue eyes stepped into the room coyly. Trina Cannon, James's current girlfriend, stood in the front of them, with her arms crossed over her voluptuous chest.

"Trina! Err, I—" James faltered.

"No need to worry Jamsie!" She cut him off with a dazzling grin on her face, "I just want to add something to the bet."

The Marauders gawked at her. It was no secret that Trina was madly in love with James and just as possessive over him. The fact that she was acquiescing and even adding to something that would separate them for a prolonged period of time seemed, quite frankly, _odd_.

"When is the Christmas ball?" She asked, turning eyes over the other boys lightly.

"Well since it _is_ the Christmas ball… July fourth." Sirius replied easily.

She tapped his shoulder playfully, "Funny. No, I meant in how days?"

"I think it's a little less than a month from now." Remus supplied, not sure where the blonde was going with this.

"Great! So then Jamesie, you go out with Lily…" She said the statement with a slight twitch, "And you'll take her to the ball. Somewhere in the climax of the ball, you'll kiss her, but then announce that you've only ever really loved me!" She said, playing the scene out in her mind with shining eyes. "And of course you'll come back and sweep me off my feet." And suddenly, Trina's involvement made sense.

"Don't you think it might be a little harsh?" Peter asked timidly. He had always been a bit intimidated by the girl's brash personality.

"No, not really." She said dismissively, closing the matter with a shake of her head, "I mean, it's just a bet. What's the worse that can happen, really?" With a unanimous shrug the other three looked to James expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I suppose I accept!"

-

With the bet accepted, the only matter really left was to _find_ Lily Evans. And really, this proved to be easier said than done as James looked all over the castle for a glimmer of red hair.

"Just where the bloody hell could she _be_?" He muttered darkly to himself, staring out a large paneled window from the hallway. It was then that he finally spotted his glimmer of red, sitting under the large oak tree by the lake. With a triumphant smirk, James made a mad dash for the lake, hoping he would catch her before she left.

Luck was on his side as he stopped a few meters away to regain his composure after the marathon sprint he underwent to get there. Once he was settled, he walked leisurely up to the sitting red head.

"Hello Lily Evans." He said, exuding his most potent "Potter Charm".

"Hello James Potter." She replied, glancing up at him once before turning back to the book in her hands. He stood patiently for a few awkward moments, waiting for something other than the occasional cough or turning of a page from her. When it seemed that things weren't going to go as planned, James decided he would have to improvise.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask me?" He asked, turning a winning smile in her direction.

She looked confused, "Ask you…_what_?"

"Well, shouldn't you be wondering how I knew your name?"

She smiled dryly, "_I'm_ sorry, should I be throwing myself at your feet and singing the praises of your name because you found it in your heart to learn this poor lowly peon's name?"

He blinked, "N-no, well, I…"

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet, would it not? So how, pray tell, is it so _amazing_ that you actually know my name _now_, despite the fact that I have been in your very year and house for _six_ years? Other than the fact that it proves your brain is capable of a little more than quidditch and pranks."

He twitched but valiantly pressed forward, forcing the grin on his face to widen, "My brain has _always_ been capable of thinking of pretty girls."

"Well pin a rose on your nose." She replied blandly, returning her gaze to the fine print of her paperback novel. He glared, both at the girl _and_ the novel that seemed to be more interesting than he—_James Potter_—was. In an instant, the book was in his hands and he proceeded to flip through the pages.

"_Pride and Prejudice_? How fitting."

"Hey!" She cried as she stood to retrieve her book, "Give that back!" She was a good six inches shorter than he was, however, and it was near impossible for her to take the book back by force. James' attentions, however, had gone from the book to her face, which he could now clearly see under the dim light of the setting sun.

_Not bad_, he mused inwardly, _though not as pretty as Trina_. But it was best not to beat around the bush for too long, so he simply asked, "Will you go out with me?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She shot him an accusing look.

"Nope."

"Since when?" One eyebrow quirked.

"Since I realized how much better _you'd_ look on my arm." And then he gave the infamous "Potter grin"—which was only slightly less effective than the infamous "Black grin", but still pretty powerful in its own right.

She looked at him with wide, sparkling green eyes, "W-what?"

"Will you go out with me?" He repeated smoothly. Oh, she was as good as his.

"No." She said flatly, and all the sparkles seemed to dissipate in an instant.

"W-what! Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Was the simply reply.

He stared at her through dumbstruck eyes. The "Potter grin"… failed? Was the "Potter charm" just a myth his grandfather had told him about, after all? He shook his head frantically and quickly recomposed himself. In a daring move, he pinned her against the trunk of the tree, his hazel eyes gleaming.

"Come on Lily, I'll be your knight in shining armor and we can ride off happily ever after into the golden sunset."

"Wimp."

"_What_?"

"Wimp."

"Wh— Bu— _How_?" He spluttered.

"You can't come out of a grueling battle with shining armor, now _can_ you? Therefore you are a wimp because you ran from the fight." She explained boredly, idly picking the lint off of her cloak.

"So…what? You want me to be your knight in _rusted_ armor?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Rusted armor just means that you're _old_." She said wriggling free from his now slackened grasp before making her way towards the castle.

"You want me to be your knight is tarnished armor, then?" He cried feebly after her, suddenly getting the feeling that things were not looking up.

She turned and smiled, giving him a small ray of hope before she flicked her wrist, "Accio book."

The forgotten book still in James' hand flew into her possession. She pressed her lips together in a tiny smile before heading off towards the castle again.

"This may be a tad harder than originally planned..." he muttered to himself, "Which means that Remus, Sirius, and Peter were right, and how I hate when they're right." He groaned.

But, for James Potter, a challenge always presented the opportunity for more fun; and of course, this would make for a _much_ more interesting bet.

-

A/N: Hello, Arcynic here, formerly Bunni Girl where I gained quite a bit of popularity from _this_ fic right here. And recently reading over my old work, I am so thoroughly amazed and utterly confused as to why this story garnered as many reviews as it did in the first place. But being that this is one of two stories I've ever actually finished and the fact that this one is still somewhat dear to my heart, I couldn't bring myself to delete it like I had the other one, despite the wretched quality of the story. Instead, I've decided to entirely revise the story, and hopefully make it so that I don't want to cry if I ever reread it in the future.

So to any newcomers, welcome to the fray! Feel free to review and read on, if you wish. But some things may not fit exactly with the newly revised chapter one since I've edited some details. And also be warned that the quality of the chapters will fall significantly after this one until I get the rest revised, which should hopefully not take too long, anyway.

To the oldies that have actually stuck by this story when I was still young and immature and _writing_ it: _**Thank you from the bottom of my heart**._ You have _no_ idea just how much I appreciated every kind word, no matter how undeserved they really were. And if you have time, feel free to reread and relive this sorry little story. It reads so much better now that the A/Ns have been taken out of this chapter, and I'll be trying to add in a few new details whenever possible. That and the writing and dialogue is just _better_ this time around, as my current writing is, hopefully, much better than my old eighth grade writing. Which, I believe, _is_ when I started this fic. Good Lord. Well, that's enough for an A/N. Except for a little rant about Peter's character I've been dying to write, but that can wait for a side story I've finally decided to write. But that's neither here nor there at this point. See you in the revised chapter two, then!

**.edit.**

Oh dear, I hadn't counted on having a new uploading system where I can't just change the chapters around no matter how I upload them, so you'll have to bear with me til the rest of the chapters are finished being revised. Which suits me just fine except now it seems like a new fic, and it doesn't really deserve that kind of attention. Something I should've thought of before deleting chapter one. But I didn't want to waste a whole new story on a revision of _this_... Eh, so I'll get started on chapter two asap.


	2. A Moonlit Serenade

When James had finally decided to stop wandering aimlessly around the lake and trudge back to his dorm after such a humiliating experience…he was mocked right back out of it. Thus, he had taken to sitting rigidly in the common room, waiting for the laughter of his friends—although he used the term very loosely—to finally die out. Perhaps a flashback would be in order.

Flashback

The opening of the door announced James' arrival to his fellow Marauders. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances before the latter decided to pounce first.

"So? How'd it go?" Sirius asked good-naturedly.

"From the look on his face, not too well, I'd reckon." Remus mused.

He glared at the two of them, "Shut up."

"Come on! What happened, Prongsie?"

"Nothing." James huffed.

"But nothing _couldn't_ have happened, because it is physically impossible for nothing to _happen_ since the definition of happen states that _something_ must come to pass, because _nothing_ can't come to pass…"

"Have you been spending time at the library again, Mr. Padfoot?"

"Why I believe I might have, Mr. Moony."

"Now we've _told_ you that the library is not healthy for your mind."

"I know, Mr. Moony, I apologize."

"So what did happen, Mr. Prongs?"

"Yes, do tell."

"Wait—what?" James blinked in rapid succession before remembering he was still annoyed and glaring at them both for a second time, "No."

"Ah, our little ruse has failed, Mr. Moony."

"So it seems, as he's sticking to the one word answers," Remus shrugged, "Well, if _Jamesie_ here won't tell us, then we'll have to resort to plan B, eh Mr. Padfoot?"

"Good thinking, Mr. Moony! _Oh Mr. Wormtail_!" He sang. James groaned; he knew what was coming.

A tiny brown rat scurried into the room and in a flash, none other than Peter Pettigrew stood in its place.

"It's a shame you two couldn't follow," He remarked merrily, "It was quite an interesting show!" Remus and Sirius exchanged victorious grins as they gathered before Peter, oblivious or simply apathetic to the fact that James had begun repeatedly hitting his head against the wall.

As Peter began to weave the tale of a knight in tarnished armor and his lady flower, James wisely chose to make his departure—though he wasn't quick enough to escape the roars of laughter that began as soon as he had opened the door. Needless to say, James had slammed the door on them…and pacified the first years whose wits he had scrambled with his string of violent cursing.

End Flashback

"You're done laughing now I presume?" He asked dryly as three heads popped out of the dorm.

"Mostly," Sirius responded, before succumbing to another small chuckle, "Well, all that laughing gave me a great appetite! Let's get some supper!"

James sent him a withering glare as he followed the other three to the great hall, their laughter echoing behind them.

-

"There she is!" Sirius whispered to James, nudging him in the shoulder as the girl in question came into view.

"I'm still not sure if this is the best idea…" Peter trailed off.

"With what you reported to us earlier, Wormtail, do you really think anything will come of it?" Remus asked, amused, "Because if someone as smart as Lily Evans seems to be falls for Prongs over here, I will give him another 45 galleons and proclaim him the "most excellent overlord of the entire universe"."

"I suppose…she _did_ call him a wimp when he used that simply _fantastic_ line." Peter agreed while Sirius snorted at the memory.

"I _am_ right here, you realize." James drawled impatiently. The other three blinked, shared a look, and burst out laughing once again.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I, for one, want to see the great Lily Evans turn down the "Potter charm" in person!" Sirius exclaimed as he pushed James into the hall and in Lily's direction. The three peered expectantly over James' shoulder as he came to a halt beside her chair.

"Hello Lily." He grinned, waving slightly at her.

She looked up, sighed, and responded, "'Lo James," before spooning some mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Have you reconsidered going out with me?" He asked, feeling the prickly stares of eyes as people turned to watch the odd exchange. He fidgeted nervously under their intense scrutiny.

"No, I have not." She replied, seemingly oblivious to stares as well as the gaping mouths of her two best friends.

To her right was Arabella Figg, a 6th year Gryffindor with cinnamon brown hair swept up into a neat ponytail and pretty violet eyes. Arabella was intelligent and classy, with a keen eye for detail. She used these attributes to her advantage and could usually overcome any problems with her calm maturity—as well as the power that came from her ever polished prefect badge pinned neatly to her shirt.

To Lily's left sat her other closest friend, Yumi Makino, another 6th year Gryffindor with raven black hair swept up into two petite buns on either side of her head and a pair of sea blue eyes. Yumi was the opposite of Arabella, really, a little too immature and a little too naïve. She was not really the brightest bulb of the bunch, but her wide eyed innocence could sometimes lead to the answer that had eluded Arabella for so long. It was why the three had become such good friends, with Lily being the glue in-between the two somewhat extremes when sticky situations presented themselves.

"Lily," Yumi took a deep breath, "weneedtotalkrightnow!" she managed to say in a single breath before dragging Lily away in the blink of an eye, leaving a group of surprised Marauders and a sighing Arabella. The brunette demurely wiped her mouth with a paper napkin before proceeding after them.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, wide eyed as Yumi began to frantically pace in front of her and Arabella tutted. She stared, waiting for some sort of answer. A spoon was still hanging from her mouth and bits of mashed potatoes had splattered over her clothes.

"Why didn't you _tell_ us James asked you out? I thought you told us _everything_ big that happened to you!" Yumi exclaimed after finally stopping her frantic pace.

"I must agree with Yumi, it's not something you'd usually forget to tell us." Arabella said pointedly, nodding her head.

"It's not really that big of a deal is it?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, James asked me out and I turned him down. It's not as if we _eloped_."

"God forbid." Bella replied immediately.

"_Ouch_." James grimaced while the remaining Marauders sniggered quietly behind him. They had dragged James along with them to a merry eavesdropping excursion.

"The 100 galleons are as good as ours, Mr. Moony." Sirius smirked, patting himself on the back.

"Yes. Mr. Moony was right again, as per usual." Peter replied with a grin of his own.

"Damn it, Mr. M—_Remus_—is _not_ always right." James said crossing his arms. Sirius snorted, Peter looked perplexed, and even Remus raised an eyebrow.

"All right, so he is! _But—_" He paused, "I _am_ going to win this bet!"

"Okay then, if you're _so_ sure of yourself… how about we make a bet?"

"Because we haven't been doing enough of that lately," James replied dully.

"Shush! If you can actually get her to become your girlfriend in two days, I will dye my hair purple and profess my love for every Slytherin we pass in the halls."

"Now that'd be a sight to see…" Peter mused, mentally picturing Sirius confessing his love for Malfoy or Zabini or…_Snape_. He choked on his laughter.

"All right then." James said, determination flaring once more.

-

"I still have to wonder why you didn't tell us…" Arabella trailed off as they entered their dorms for some shuteye. "It's like you were _trying_ to keep it a secret!"

"Oh come off it!" Lily laughed as she chucked a pillow at her, "Doesn't the fact that it never crossed my mind to tell you show that it was no big deal?"

"But why _didn't_ you say yes?" Yumi asked, turning the subject away from the conspiracy theory Arabella had jokingly concocted. "He's not too bad on the eyes."

Lily shrugged, "Then _you_ go out with him."

Yumi stuck out her tongue, "But he didn't ask _me_, now _did _he?"

"Well, I say good riddance!" Bella stated, halting Lily and Yumi's current banter, "James Potter has his own pile of rejections and broken hearts in his wake and I, for one, am glad to see him get a taste of his own medicine." Arabella said frowning. The other three residents of the 6th year Gryffindor girls' dorm—Mera Karuko, Arianna Renoso, and of course, Trina Cannon—watched the conversation with some interest.

Mera Karuko was a brunette with light brown eyes and Arianna Renoso was a blonde with watery blue. They were both quite pretty and the three friends were always on top of the latest fashion trends.

"And I say that we all forget about this incident and just get some sleep!" Lily replied, promptly closing the shades around her bed. She just as promptly threw them open to allow Bella to send her pillow back her way before shouting a final "Good night!"

"Night!" Yumi responded happily, snuggling into her bed.

"Sweet dreams." Arabella yawned, shutting her own shades.

"G'night." Trina frowned slightly as she closed the curtains around her bed. Things weren't going too well. And at this rate—Trina's late night musings were cut off by a twang of a guitar string and a clearing of a throat.

"_Lily! My dear sweet Lily! You are the east to my sun! The snow in my globe! The pumpkin of my pie…" _

"_What_ is that monstrous noise!" Yumi cried, jolting into a sitting position on her bed. "Are we being attacked!"

"What? What's going on?" Mera asked wearily.

"Is this hell?" Arianna asked drowsily, cringing as the voice cracked on a high note.

The raven haired Gryffindor stormed over to the window, blinked, rubbed her eyes, and then groaned, "It's… James Potter."

"What?" Trina asked, wide eyed as she made her way over to Yumi. The scratchy singing continued in nonsensical rhythm and ridiculous non-rhyme. In a fit of insanity at being awoken in such a horrid way, Yumi bellowed, "SHUT THAT STUPID POTTER UP PLEASE!" while manically waving her wand around. James looked up at her, perplexed, before singing in a suddenly magnified voice. Yumi recoiled and shut the window, but the singing penetrated even the thick glass.

"Yumi! You should know better than to try random charms when you're half asleep and aggravated!" Arabella yelled, resisting the urge to strangle them both, "Or _ever_!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Yumi wailed right back, unsure of what else she could do.

"Where's Lily…?" Mera suddenly asked. Arabella and Yumi blinked as if a sudden realization had hit them and opened her shades—only to find that Lily was still, quite happily, asleep. Now, Arabella was normally a very calm person, but that was when she was well rested and not listening to the horrible screeching James dared to call singing. She started to shake Lily's sleeping figure like a madwoman.

"Lily (_shake)_ wake (_shake)_ up (_shake)_ now (_shake)_ If (_shake)_ we (_shake)_ have (_shake)_ to (_shake)_ suffer (_shake)_ through (_shake)_ this (_shake)_ horrible (_shake_) noise (_shake)_ you (_shake)_ have (_shake)_ to, (_shake_) TOO!"

Lily opened her eyes and glared at the three spinning Bellas in front of her, "Bella what on _Earth_—" She suddenly covered her ears with her hands and shouted, "What the hell is _that_?"

"Potter!" Bella yelled back.

Lily groaned loudly as she grabbed her wand and stormed over to the window.

"Oh! Lily!" James smiled and waved happily when he saw her figure through the newly opened window. She sent him a withering glare and he found himself just a tad intimidated. Hindsight's a funny thing, really, James mused, as serenading her at two in the morning might not have been such a good idea after all.

She whipped out her wand and muttered something under her breath, and before he could utter another verse his lips were sewn shut.

-

James, once again, trudged miserably back to his room for the second time in less than twelve hours.

"And the verdict, Mr. Prongs?" Sirus asked, though the look on James' face seemed to say it all.

James growled, for he really couldn't do much else at the moment.

"What happened?" Peter asked, as James had adamantly forbidden him from spying this time.

"…"

"Was it really that bad?" Sirius tried again, wondering just how awful it must have been if he wouldn't concede to even one word answers.

He made a strangled noise before hauling himself into his bed, closing and somehow locking the shades that Peter and Sirius tried to force open. Remus nearly fell off his bed, shaking with silent laughter that he was unable to repress any longer.

"What?" Sirius and Peter both demanded as Remus tried to control himself.

"Lily sowed his," he chuckled, "_she sowed his lips together_!"

This caused them all to bowl over, once more, with laughter. Another growl from James, however, that roughly translated to "shut the hell up or I will curse your hair off tomorrow", shut them up. And thus, the subject matter closed for the time being, the remaining Marauders tried valiantly to fall asleep. But not until they let loose a few more chuckles, of course.

-

Lily woke up to a pair of the most dazzling brown eyes staring down at her. Like any normal girl would have, Lily freaked, "Gah! What the heck are you doing in here? This is the _girl's_ dorm!"

He glared and pointed to his lips.

"Yes, you have very pretty lips, Jameserina. What chapstick do you recommend?"

He growled.

"Well, maybe you should take this as a lesson to never, and I mean _never_, sing outside at two in the morning—" She paused, "or just _ever_."

He glared at her again.

"All right! All right!" She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't leave until she had freed him. She flicked her wand and muttered the reverse.

"Thank you!" He said sighing in relief as he massaged his throat, "It was absolute hell not being able to properly—what's wrong?" He asked as Lily suddenly went very rigid.

"JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRL'S DORM ROOM? GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Arabella screamed at the top of her lungs.

-

A/N: I always feel that a chapter or fic without an author's note seems sort of incomplete. It's like there's no little piece of the author there, and yes, everyone's entitled to their own way of writing, but I generally like reading A/Ns, myself. That being said, even though this is just a revision and a bunch of chapters will be updated together, I'll still ramble on about changes and whatnot in every one. And if you don't read them, edgewise, then it won't affect you anyway.

A few changes in this chapter, aside from the obvious better writing; I took out the lyrics from Savage Garden's _Truly, Madly, Deeply_, to comply with rules—no matter how ridiculous I think they are. But hey, this version is sillier anyway.

I've also toned down, and will continue to tone down, the extreme personalities of the…well, the girls. I once had a review (I just recently stumbled across again as I looked through my review page for some amusement) that said Lily's friends seem more antagonistic than not. And it's something I've found true even while I was still writing, though it was a little late to change it by then.

Also, Trina will be less vindictive (she had no reason in the first version, really) and will just be a little careless and a bit too smitten by James. Of course, back when I first began, she was intentionally made as the antagonistic figure in the story because that's what all the other bet idea fics at the time seemed to have. And the point of this story was to mislead everyone into thinking this was just another typical fic before dropping the bomb later. (Something I'm fairly certain no other bet fic really had to this day, though I read one coming close.) But I'll leave this topic alone for now since some people might be reading this for the first time. Anyway, since maturing a little, myself, I've grown to detest the black/white-ness of the good/bad characters in the story. So yes, Trina is less evil. And her eyes are no longer red, yes.

That's basically all that's changed, with the exception of adding in those 'Mr.'s in their nicknames, which I had forgotten about the first time around. But I figure they only use the "Mr." in notes or when they're feeling snarky…so expect more snark, because snark is awesome.

And I suppose I should take this time to say that this fic was written **pre-OotP**, so whatever canon facts were established within it are thrown out the window in this one. (Although, admittedly, the book _was_ out _while_ I was finishing this fic…)


	3. In Which a Deal is Struck

James grumbled as he left the girl's dorm sporting a rather largebump on his head, courtesy of one _very_ angry Arabella Figg. Not wanting to be met with humiliating laughter yet again, James turned away from his dorm room and headed instead towards the Owlery. He had a plan.

-

Lily sat at the breakfast table with Yumi and Arabella, as she always did, eating her cereal and toast and generally minding her own business. James entered the Hall whistling jauntily just as Lily had begun working on her second piece of toast. He sat down in the seat across from her and flashed a grin. She smiled politely back but made no other movement. Yumi glanced warily between the two and Arabella continued to eat, pointedly ignoring James' existence. Several others took an interested glimpse at the odd group and a few of James' admirers inwardly seethed.

The owls fluttered into the room in a flurry of feathers, as timely as ever, dropping letters and various shaped packages left and right. To her surprise and dismay, Lily received quite a few of them this morning. Her parent's weren't scheduled for their monthly letter this week and Petunia only ever sent Christmas and Birthday cards if she remembered to. And quite frankly, being muggle-born and all, there was just no one else that would sent her any mail.

Sighing, she steeled herself and opened a jasmine scented purple envelope.

"_Hey Lils! _

_I couldn't help but overhear that a certain hottie Marauder asked you out. And then the funniest part of it all was that I hear you said no? No? To James Potter? I mean, surely that can't be true. You're a smart girl, after all, Lils. I do believe that. But of the off chance that what I heard was correct…will you tell him about me?_

_Linda Anderson"_

Lily sighed, Linda was a Ravenclaw and quite possibly the worst gossip in the school. She _definitely_ knew every detail of the encounter down to the clothes they were wearing, and as much as she somewhat liked Linda, she couldn't help but feel like she was being used. She promptly crumpled up the letter.

The next one, a pristine white letter, read:

"_What is **wrong** with you? James Potter is one of the most eligible bachelors in the school and you are **mental** for turning him down! He is too good for you! Wait…if you said no that means he's still free. _

_On second thought, you're a fabulous person Lily Evans!"_

She blinked and really didn't really know what _to_ say. She was surprisingly more popular than usual with the recent happenings. At the very least, she figured, she wasn't being threatened with sharp objects and other such things. Spotting an envelope leaking with some fizzing green substance, however, Lily decided she had spoken too soon.

She was about to throw out the rest of the letters when a red and gold box caught her eye. It didn't look particularly _dangerous _and smelled like chocolates. She gave James an accusing glance which he pointedly ignored behind a copy of the Daily Prophet. With a shrug, she opened the box, indeed finding a bunch of expensive chocolates as well as a small note.

_"To my dearest scathing Lily, who wounds me so with her words. I beg your presence at the great oak tree, where you thought I was rather absurd. I just want one last chance and to possibly make amends? If worst comes to worst you can leave me to the squid…or you can come out with a boyfriend?_

_Ugh, I knew poetry was a bad idea. Stupid Sirius. But hey, come meet me at seven, okay? Please?"_

She was torn between slamming the rest of her cereal in his face to make a point or amusement at the entire situation. She chose the latter and chuckled quietly into her piece of toast. If nothing else, James had put some sort of effort into the note, and she was obligated to give him some sort of credit for it, ridiculous as it may have been. Lily looked up once more to a smile that James hoped looked convincing enough. She shrugged helplessly and waved her wand with a whisper of words before she resumed eating. James frowned and did the same, wondering how his plan had backfired.

It was then that he saw the word "Maybe" floating in the remainder of his cereal. He grinned.

-

The day seem to pass much too slowly for Lily, what with James constantly _smiling_ at her, some girls glaring, other girls shooting her meaningful glances, Arabella constantly attempting to say something to her before backing down, Yumi just glancing at her curiously, and Sirius casting matter at seven to "look forward" to.

"Lily!" Bella whined, "Don't tell me that you're actually going to _go_!"

"I didn't say _yes_, I said _maybe_."

The three were currently seated in a circle in the common room, with Yumi and Arabella occupying a couch and Lily seated in an armchair across from them.

"But this _is_ really good chocolate." Yumi stated, popping another piece into her mouth. "Want one, Bella?" She asked, offering the box to the brunette.

Arabella looked crossly at it. "How can you be sure that Potter didn't put some kind of love potion in it or something?"

"Relax Bella!" Yumi managed through a mouthful of strawberry creams, "Love potions are against school rules!"

Lily laughed, "And if I have some sudden desire to snog the living hell out of James, you have my permission to slap me!"

"Fine, fine! I give up. Just—" Arabella was interrupted by the loud bang of the common room door swinging open. Sirius, Peter, Remus, Mera, Arianna, and Trina filed in, heading in the direction of the three seated girls.

"What do you guys want?" Arabella asked flatly, staring each of them down in turn. Peter fidgeted nervously and avoided her gaze.

"Oh Arabella dear, is the prefect power giving you a big head? You can't very well deduct points for walking in one's own common room, now can you?" Sirius asked with a toothy grin.

"I can damn well try if you pull _anything_." She warned, her prefect badge glinting in the light.

He snorted, "I'm terrified."

"So are you going to be meeting James this gorgeous night?" Remus asked, propping his arms on the back of Lily's chair.

"No."

"He wasn't _asking_ you, _Bella_." Sirius shot back quickly.

"And I wasn't _talking_ to you, _Black_." She replied scathingly.

"Why don't you mind you own business?"

"And why don't _you_ just—"

"Is it a bit warm in here, or is it just me?" Peter chuckled before promptly shutting up as Arabella and Sirius glared at him. He coughed and looked away, whistling innocently.

"Anyway," Yumi coughed, trying to ease the tension that had built up in the room. "_Are_ you going to meet him?" She inquired curiously. Remus laughed.

"Yumi!" Bella hissed.

"_What_?"

"I think you should go." A new voice piped up suddenly. Lily looked at Trina curiously. She knew Trina had been James' girlfriend before this sudden turn of strange events; shouldn't she be angry instead of cheering her on? Noticing the look Lily gave her, Trina continued, "Look, I know this might sound strange coming from 'the ex'," she licked her dry lips, "but he seems… _sincere_ with you."

Lily nodded wordlessly before standing up and walking towards the door.

"You're not actually going to _meet_ him, are you?" Arabella demanded as Lily shrugged her off and left the common room.

-

Lily took slow, measured strides towards the tree, needing some time to sort out the jumbles of her mind.

"Hey...! Hey Lily!"

Lily looked up from where she had been watching the grass crumple under her feet to see James running towards her. He rested his hands on his knees, panting, as he caught his breath, "I thought _(huff)_ you wouldn't come..."

"So why'd you wanna meet me here James?" She asked, casting her thoughts to the back of her mind for the moment.

"Er, well," James fumbled for the words, Lily had a way of leaving him tongue tied—and not in the way he was used to, "Just, why _don't_ you like me?"

She shrugged, "It's not a matter of liking you, I just don't know you well enough to make that judgment. How do you expect me to believe that you even like _me_?"

"I asked you out."

"You ask a lot of girls out," She countered.

"And?"

"Do I _need_ to say much else?"

"What am I supposed to do to prove myself? Jump in the freezing lake and scream "I love you!"?" She blinked rapidly before a slow smile lit up her face. He sighed and decided he couldn't avoid the inevitable. Placing the want in her hands he readied himself and dove straight into the freezing abyss. "I love you! I love you! I must _really_ bloody love you, you—"

She laughed, "Boy you really_ are_ desperate, aren't you?"

"_You're_ the one who told me to." He pouted, climbing out of the lake sopping wet.

"No, actually you proposed it, I just didn't disagree," She replied easily, "So what exactly _is_ this bet, anyhow?" He froze from something other than the biting wind against his drenched skin.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said slowly, wringing the water out of his damp robes.

"Oh please. James Potter trying ever so hard to gain my affections and there's no bet involved? Your reputation precedes you, you know. And no matter how little I really care, I know all about your perfect streak of accomplishing even the most _fantastic_ bets. Now if you will just tell me what this bet is about, since it seems to require your going out with little old me, we can deal with it." She said glibly, pointing his wand at him menacingly to keep him from running.

"All right. I'm supposed to go out with you until the Christmas ball. Then, I-uh…I have to kiss you—in front of everyone…" He was ready to be pummeled with charms far worse than a stitching of his lips together. However, when nothing seemed to happen, he opened his eyes cautiously. Lily stood before him with a quizzical expression on her face.

"That all? That's it?" She asked him flatly. He nodded speechlessly.

"Your friends must be losing their touch," She mused wryly. He was beginning to think that they really had _not_ with the effort he was putting in.

"Well, why don't we make a deal?"

"A…deal?" He asked dubiously.

"Sure, if I finish this thing, you promise to never to play pranks on me and my friends ever again. Because I _know_ you try to play at least _one_ prank on every single student at Hogwarts ever year."

He really wasn't quite sure how she knew that, but her deal was more intriguing than that bit of information at the moment. He raised an eyebrow, "But, you're not going to, like, attack me or something?"

"If you'd like, I can knee you in the—"

"No, that won't be quite necessary." He cut her off, already wincing.

"And your verdict?" She asked patiently.

"Well," He shrugged noncommittally, "I guess I accept?"

"Good." She nodded, giving him back his wand.

"Then, I reckon we'd better act like a couple now—if we want to fool everyone, right?" He asked, extending a hand.

"Right." She said, taking it, though she vaguely felt that the absence of pranks for the next year and a half of school might not have been worth this effort. James was thinking something else entirely. For surely there had to be some explanation as to why he didn't tell her about the entire bet. Although, admittedly, it seemed like a lost cause to begin with since she knew it _was_ a bet. And she surely wouldn't have consented to such a deal if everything had been laid bare on the table.

"Incidentally, how _did_ you know about the bet?" James inquired, anxious to get his mind off of his confusing thoughts.

She shrugged, "Like I said, we barely know each other despite the fact that we're in the same year and house save for your pranking me every once in a while, but let's face it, it's not exactly special treatment. There's nothing else for me to really think of it," she paused, "that and I'm smarter than you. By the way, you have seaweed in your hair."

He laughed. And for some strange reason, she was compelled to join him. They laughed all the way back to the common room.

-

Needless to say, the whole Gryffindor common room was shocked to find a soaked and dripping James Potter holding the hand of a laughing Lily Evans. Yumi was surprised, Remus shocked, Peter almost fainted, Arabella narrowed her eyes, Trina twitched, and Sirius could only whistle lowly, "Well I'll be damned..." The rest, after the initial shock of seeing the bizarre couple, seemed quite happy for them.

The following day Remus kept proclaiming James the "excellent overlord of the entire universe" and purple haired Sirius confessed his undying love to every Slytherin he passed in the hallways, even Severus Snape—much to the chagrin of both parties. James made sure to cross his path every chance he got.

-

A/N: More changes; less rabid James Potter fans as I've decided to keep the Marauders from Godlike status this time around. And the letters were changed into something a little more humorous? James' poem was also changed. This one is less stupid. Heh. Also toned down the wretched "Lily's friends and James' friends romance plot device." I don't know what I was thinking with starting that up but at least nothing happened even in the original version. I suppose it was just so that James' friends would have something to _do_ while Lily and James were off snogging, or whatever. I mean, James can't have all the fun. In any case, whatever happens between Sirius, Remus, Peter, Arabella, and Yumi is basically friendship happenings—or sexual tension? It's really hard not to turn it into that when Sirius is involved; at least from the characterizations I'm used to reading. But trust me, Sirius and Remus will stay bachelors in this story. And no, they will not snog each other, either.

Ah, and also, Sirius' second bet was made more amusing. (Although whenever I say something like that, it's more like I _hope_ it _has_ become more amusing. So if you would kindly let me know if it _has_, I'd be much obliged.)


	4. Back to the Name Game

"I still can't believe that you got _Lily Evans_ to be your girlfriend." Sirius was still muttering for the umpteenth time as the group made their way to the Great Hall, "What did you do, _bribe_ her?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Is it _that_ impossible for you to comprehend that Lily is actually going out with me, Padfoot?" James asked irritated for the umpteenth time at Sirius' insinuations—which were too close to the truth for James to feel comfortable. But it was as if they just _couldn't_ believe Lily Evans wouldn't go out with him willingly…which was true, but he'd be damned if _they_ ever found that out.

"Gee I _wonder_." Sirius replied flatly, shooting James a _look _as he took a seat.

"I think that he used a love potion." Peter offered, helping himself to a sandwich on a platter in front of him.

"Memory charms...?" Remus contributed, placing some roast beef on his plate.

"Ooh ooh! Brain washing! That's it, isn't it Prongsie? Huh, huh, huh?"

James sighed, "It's just _smashing_ to have friends like you lot, you know that?"

"It sure seems like it." A voice replied dryly. They all turned to see Lily standing behind James' chair with Yumi in tow. He grinned as she sat next to him. Yumi plopped down on her other side, still rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Man, isn't it a bit too early in the morning to be so excited?"

"It's lunch time, Yumi." Lily muttered, hiding a smile behind a cough.

"Well I didn't get enough sleep because a _certain someone_ kept interrogating you all night." Yumi yawned.

"Speaking of which, where _is_ Arabella?" Remus asked, noting her absence from her friends.

"Prefect's meeting…" Yumi said slowly, before her head met the table. They became good acquaintances as Yumi began to slumber peacefully on it. Lily giggled.

"What interrogation?" Peter asked, mildly curious.

"Not much, she's just…" Lily trailed off.

"Just _what_?" Lily grinned sheepishly as Arabella moved past her to sit beside Yumi. She sniffed a bit disdainfully, "So we're sitting with them now."

"Ah, Bella my dear! How I was beginning to miss your endearing presence this beautiful morning!" Sirius exclaimed, voice dripping with not so hidden sarcasm.

"It's afternoon Black..." She replied, forking some salad onto her plate neatly.

"What's with her...?" She suddenly asked, pointing to the slumbering girl next to her.

"She was tired because you wouldn't stop ranting last night." Lily answered.

"I wouldn't have to rant if you ever _listened_ to me."

"Yeah, yeah..." Lily rolled her eyes as Arabella playfully stuck her tongue at her.

-

"So what should I call you?" James asked suddenly during their first "romantic stroll" around the grounds of Hogwarts—which was more or less a way to throw people off their trail as they discussed the finer points of their pseudo relationship.

"Are we backtracking to the name game again?"

"I mean pet names and what-not. It's what couples do, isn't it?" At her helpless shrug, he continued, "How about _princess_?"

She raised an eyebrow, "_Princess_? Do I _look_ like a "princess" to you?"

"No, my dear, you look like a _queen_!" He smiled endearingly at her and she just shook her head at his clearly staged line.

"All right, I'll play, what shall I call you?"

"I'm guessing you're not too fond of the royalty?"

"Not particularly."

"I can have you charged with treason against the crown with that statement, don'tcha know?"

"Oh _can_ you, _rusty_?" She smiled wanly.

"Oh you're hysterical, _angel_."

"Yeach, how girly."

"You realize that you are in fact," he gasped dramatically, "a _girl_!"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Sexy?" He ventured. She smacked him upside the head.

"I dunno, ugh, what about…mop head?"

"Oh that's endearing, _really_."

"It's _true_."

"Yes, but you don't see me suggesting insufferable know it all, now do you?"

She gave him her most affronted look before breaking smiling, "Touché, seaweed boy."

"Well fine, sugar pie honey cakes."

"Do I look like food to you? Are you going to _eat _me?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Is that an invitation?"

"Ugh!"

"Kidding, I'm kidding!" He declared, holding his hands up in surrender, "But how about…ah…emerald eyes?"

"That's…not too bad, actually."

"It's getting late. I reckon we should start heading back inside now." He said, suddenly aware of the how dark it really was outside. It was strange how easily time could pass when he was with her.

"I suppose…but oh! Look! The stars are coming out! And they're _so_ bright!" She motioned grandly towards the stars, gleefully pointing when she recognized different constellations, "Oh! There's the Big Dipper and Leo the lion…oh! Orion's belt!" It was as she was prancing ahead, almost dancing as she named each constellation, that he noticed the goose flesh on her skin and the quiver in her voice.

"Oh geez, Lily, I'm sorry I didn't realize. Are you cold? Do you want my cloak?" James asked fretfully. Lily glanced at him quizzically before laughing aloud.

"What-what is it?" He asked bewildered. When her had giggles subsided, she barely choked out; "That is the most cliché line yet, pot maker!" He blinked once, twice, three times.

"Oh never mind! Besides, you can get warmed up faster by running! Last one back at the common rooms is a Slytherin snogger!" She cried, getting a head start and dashing towards the entrance.

"Is it too late to accept mop head?" He yelled after her, laughing the entire chase back.

-

The common room door swung open to reveal a panting and rosy cheeked Lily followed closely by an angry pouting James.

"Cheater! _That's_ your new name!" He pointed an accusing finger at Lily.

"It's not nice to point, _Slytherin snogger_!" She replied, sticking out her tongue at James after waving to Bella and Yumi, who waved bewilderedly back.

"I'll show you who the Slytherin snogger is," He muttered as he advanced on her, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Ack!" She wailed as he started to tickle her mercilessly, "No—wait—please!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"You're sorry!" She cried amid the laughter. Her response only made him tickle her more. "Okay okay, _I'm_ sorry!"

"Good." He said, satisfied by her answer.

"Slytherin snogger." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." He whispered back.

"I know."

He grinned at her and didn't seem to notice that everyone in the room was looking oddly at them. He poked her on the forehead, "You should go to bed."

"Thank you, _mother_." She sniffed impishly.

"If you're going to go in that direction, I'd rather have you call me _daddy_." He replied just as impishly, punctuating the word with a suggestive wink. She snorted as he picked her up with the grace of a gentleman.

"What—what are you doing?" She asked, wide eyed.

"Putting my baby to sleep," he replied genially, making his way up the stairs.

"You've crossed into disturbing now," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, "and I _can_ walk on my own, you know."

"But where would the fun in _that_ be?" He asked cheekily.

"Yeah, it'll be real fun when Arabella sees you going into our room again."

"Point taken." He replied after a moment of consideration, before dropping her onto the ground in front of her dorm.

"Thanks a lot _Rusty_..." She mumbled rubbing her bottom, "my _hero_!"

"You're very welcome," he lowered his voice seductively, "_sexy_." She laughed as he helped her off the ground.

"I suppose this is where we part," she said as she opened the door to her dorm, "and—erm…" And in an instant, James felt something soft and warm pressed against his cheek before it just as quickly disappeared. She smiled sheepishly, "Well…it's what couples do, isn't it?"

"R—right."

"Goodnight…James." She said, before stepping into the room

"Night…emerald eyes." He whispered just as the door closed with a soft click. He pressed a hand to his cheek and almost seemed to _float_ back to his own dorm.

"Cute couple," a voice murmured behind Arabella and Yumi, who were watching the entire exchange carefully. They turned to find the remaining marauders behind them.

"I think so too," Yumi finally replied, hand propped under her chin thoughtfully, "She seems happy—like she can be herself with James, unlike the previous few guys she's dated."

"James looks rather smitten himself," Remus replied, watching as James smashed into the door to their room.

"Open the _door_, Prongs!" Peter shouted. James sent him a dazed smile before finally opening the door and entering the room. They stifled a laugh, some with more success than others.

"Ahaha—did you _see_ that?" Sirius bellowed, wiping tears of mirth away from his eyes.

Bella stared even after James had closed the door, only shaken out of her reverie when Remus placed a hand on her shoulder, "So do they have your blessing?"

She shrugged, "It's not as if it's up to me. Lily's a big girl and she can make her own decisions…although…"

"Although?" Peter repeated.

"Although, nothing. Nevermind. Goodnight everyone." She replied stiffly, before getting up and making a hasty retreat to the room. The three boys exchanged confused glances before turning their undivided attention toward Yumi, whose eyebrows were knit together in worry.

"Yumi?" Remus ventured.

"She said it was nothing, didn't she?" She frowned, avoiding their prying eyes. "Good night."

As she left, Sirius turned to the remaining Marauders with an irritated glance, "Why does everyone say that something that is obviously _some_thing is _nothing_?"

Peter sighed, "It's nothing Sirius. Let's just go to sleep."

"Arg!"

Remus snickered.

-

A/N: Better and more snarky dialogue between the stag and his flower and more emphasis on the chapter title. James' consequent nickname for Lily was also changed. Hoorjay. Oh yes, and most importantly, the Arabella drama was and will be toned down immensely. I'm smiling in anticipation of giving that whole thing a facelift. It's too ohsodramatic that doesn't really do much afterwards, anyway.

Oh yes, and James slamming into the door. That was fun to add in.


	5. Ice Cream, Kisses, and Breakups—Oh My!

"So it's been two weeks," Sirius mused, "two very long weeks." He, Peter, Remus, and James were seated in their dorm room.

"Yes, it's been two weeks already, so please stop wondering how or why Lily became my girlfriend!" James deadpanned as Sirius stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why Mr. Prongs, why ever would you believe I was thinking such an awful thing?" Sirius queried as he continued to flick cards at the hat still on the floor.

"Because, Mr. Padfoot," James replied, "I know you inside and out."

He gasped, "Mr. Prongs! That was supposed to stay a secret!"

"To our credit, Mr. Wormtail and Mr. Moony already knew about _that _sordid love affair." Peter replied with a shrug.

"Mr. Moony concurs and would like to change the topic."

"Then Mr. Prongs would like to say that Mr. Padfoot still sucks at actually getting the cards _into_ the hat, even after the _two weeks_ of practice."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to say "bite me" to Mr. Prongs."

"Mr. Moony thought we were changing the topic."

"Mr. Wormtail feels your pain."

"Mr. Padfoot—"

"Are you guys are still in here?" A new voice asked. The four turned to see Frank Longbottom, sandy haired and chocolate eyed, entering the room.

"What do you mean, Frank?"

"You guys are going to be late for Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall let me run back to get my books, but she'll have a fit if you lot are late again—as always." Frank stated, fetching said books from under his bed. The four shared a glance.

"Well, Mr. Moony thinks we should get going then."

"But Mr. Padfoot has not finished practicing." James took the remaining deck of cards from Sirius' hands and threw them cleanly into the hat.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to say that he still hates Mr. Prongs."

"Mr. Prongs already knows."

"Mr. Longbottom would like to say that the talking in third person thing you guys do is still bizarre."

"Mr. Wormtail feels your pain."

-

"Forty points from Gryffindor! It seems that after six years you four _still_ do not understand how to tell _time_." Was the screech from the Transfiguration classroom as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked in leisurely. Frank winced as he followed closely behind the four.

"Professor, I'm sorry. It was my fault." A female voice said. All eyes turned on Lily, who smiled apprehensively.

"You see, I asked them to get my quill that I had left in the library minutes before class was to start," she said, plucking a quill out of James' hand for emphasis. McGonagall raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips as she surveyed the shining faces of the Marauders. Lily beamed at McGonagall as well, knowing full well that even _she_ wasn't too keen on taking points away from her own house.

"Then _ten_ points from Gryffindor. Although I _must_ wonder how impossible a task it must be for _four_ people to retrieve _one_ quill." She remarked, turning her head back to the lesson at hand. Lily grinned sheepishly as the Marauders sighed in relief.

-

"That was some quick thinking before, emerald eyes!" James commented, patting Lily on the shoulder as they exited class.

"Yeah, and I'm keeping the quill by the way."

"But that's my favorite quill!" He cried, reaching for the object.

She shrugged, "You didn't think I'd help you without _some_ sort of compensation, did you?"

"I should have known that's how you'd play," he growled to her playfully under his breath, aloud he called, "Well I suppose that's a small price to pay, considering what I've gained."

"And what is that?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"A partner in crime," he replied, tweaking her nose.

She scrunched up her face, "You've already got three!"

"I meant a _beautiful_ partner in crime!" He amended easily, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him.

"Hey!"

-

"I still can't believe that Professor Swarthy took away ten points just because my potion was a greenish blue instead of a bluish green!" Yumi was still muttering to Arabella as they made their way back to their dorm.

Bella chuckled as the two put their books away, "Well, at least Lily and I got those points back by making the potion correctly."

"Oh, I'm _so_ happy for you." Yumi deadpanned, causing Bella to chuckle.

"Although speaking of which, where _is_ Lily?" The brunette questioned, sending Yumi a questioning glance.

"I have no idea. She was right with us at the end of Potions and then…" she frowned, "I suppose she's just with James and the others."

Bella sighed, "Is it wrong of me to still not trust them?"

"Whadd'ya mean?"

"Lily said it best, herself once: she and James Potter hardly knew each other. It was the reason she first turned him down, right? So why would she suddenly say yes? It just doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe she just realized just how devilishly rich and handsome the bloke is?" Yumi tried. Arabella glared at her.

"Come on, I'm sure you're just reading too much into these things with your conspiracy theories." Yumi said, trying to ease her friend, "Who are we to say what does or doesn't make sense as long as they—and by they I mean _Lily_ because you don't particularly care about James—are happy?" Bella seemed mollified for the moment, even smiling slightly at the interesting way her friend had presented the case.

Yumi grinned triumphantly, marching towards the door, "Good! Now we might as well go to dinner! I'm sure they're there with the other Marauders!"

"But what if…" Bella seemed hesitant to continue as Yumi turned to look at her, hand still on the door. Slowly, Yumi's eyes widened, realizing just what had _really_ been bothering her friend all this time, "Oh Bella, I—" Her hand slipped and the door opened, sending three Marauders crashing in.

Bella shot them an irritated glance, "What are you guys doing skulking around our dorm room like that?"

"I'm hurt you would think so lowly of us, Bella darling." Sirius managed through a mouthful of Peter's shirt.

"I'm just _hurt_." Remus muttered, lying on his back painfully, with Sirius and Peter cutting off the circulation in his legs.

"We were just about to look for you guys at dinner, actually," Yumi giggled as she helped the three up.

Arabella stood with her arms crossed over her chest, "Are Lily and James with you?"

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, "We were just about to ask you guys the same question, actually."

"Now why would James Potter be in our dorm room?" Bella asked impatiently, hands how on her hips. She blinked as she suddenly saw the main picture, "Wait. If they're not with us _or _with you three…"

"Ah, I'll go check the Great Hall." Remus said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen after Bella's last statement.

"I'll go with you." Yumi replied automatically, as it was her best guess also. Peter looked from Yumi and Remus to Sirius and Arabella and wisely chose the lesser of two evils, "I'll go with you guys!"

Sirius shrugged, "I suppose it's just you and me then."

"I could see that well enough on my own," Arabella said testily, "I'm going to go check the library. With no other destination coming mind, Sirius followed.

-

"Ugh, perhaps we should have just gone to the Great Hall and waited for them there," Arabella sighed, feeling the first tinges of hunger ebbing on her stomach. Sirius' stomach was more protestant, growling loudly and echoing in the long corridors. She shot him a look.

"What?" He asked defensively, "I haven't eaten dinner yet because _someone_ had to go and check the library _and_ the astronomy tower _and_ the—"

"You didn't _have_ to follow me." She cut him off quickly.

He frowned, "Momma Potter always told me to never let a lady leave unescorted." She blinked as he steadily avoided her gaze. Was he _embarrassed_? She snorted; _Sirius Black_ was _embarrassed_ at having such manners so ingrained in him that he followed it without thinking. Oh it was too rich. But wait—

"Momma _Potter_?" She asked with a frown. Sirius broke out of his discomfiture and silently cursed his slip, "I mean—"

"_James_—" someone moaned.

They blinked and Sirius hastily changed the subject, "Well looky here, they seem to be somewhere just around the corner!" Arabella followed after him, the previous matter now forgotten.

"James—I…I can't."

"Don't worry Lils, you're doing fine. It's okay."

"But—"

"Well, you _can_ stop if you'd like."

"No," firmly, "no, I can manage."

"Wow. And I always thought Remus would be the first." Sirius mused. Bella whipped her head to him, appalled. A certain blonde with dark blue eyes shared her sentiment. Trina Cannon fled from the scene, biting her lip to hold back the tears.

"Lily what the _hell_ are you—" Bella steeled herself as she opened the door opened, but no amount of time could have prepared her for such a sight. Inside, Lily and James were sitting cross-legged, with about seven pints of ice cream on the floor.

"Doing?"

"Looks like the jig is up, emerald eyes," James muttered through a mouthful of ice cream.

Lily laughed, spooning some into her mouth, "Hey Bella, Sirius! Want some ice cream?" Sirius flung himself at an unopened pint and began to devour it; his stomach eagerly thanked him in return.

"What are you doing…?" Arabella asked again, utterly confused.

"I'm trying to beat James' ice cream record." Lily said resolutely, "Apparently he once ate five pints in one sitting. I'm on my fourth right now!"

"Face it Lily, you can't beat me. You might as well just stop and give up. I'll be good enough not to rub it into your face for at _least_ three minutes." James said generously. Lily glared.

"I remember that!" Sirius said through his coconut cherry chocolate cinnamon swirl pint. Lily made a face.

"You're actually _eating_ that? I thought that flavor was a _joke_!"

"Sirius'll eat pretty much anything if he's hungry enough," James said with a cough.

"That was an _isolated_ incident!" Sirius hollered, fully understanding the implication. Bella stood and simply _stared_ as Sirius shoveled the remainder of the pint down his throat, Lily struggled with every spoonful, and James laughingly egged her on. And suddenly, she burst into chuckles, startling the wits out of the other three.

"Lily, dearest, I think your friend has gone quite mad." James whispered. Lily stifled a laugh of her own as she watched her friend double over.

"Oh," Arabella breathed, "oh, oh, _oh_." was all she could manage before laughing again.

"Well," Sirius replied oddly, finished with his pint and eying the one in Lily's hands covetously, "I guess we should run along to dinner now, lest Remus, Peter, and Yumi worry. Although I doubt you'll be able to hold down much more, Lily _dearest_."

Lily placed her unfinished pint on the floor, looking slightly sick, "True enough. Looks like you win, James."

"Thank you, thank you." James replied, bowing to each of them in turn. Sirius seized the half empty pint eagerly, letting out his own moan of contentment.

-

"Trina? Something the matter?" Arianna asked as blonde swept into the Great Hall and sat down. She was paler than usual and her eyes were red rimmed.

"Oh gawd, Trina, what happened?" Arianna repeated, worried for her friend.

"Trina?" Mera tried from across the table.

"I—" She seemed to snap out of her reverie just as a group of four loudly made their appearance at the table. She looked away, biting her lip so hard that she could taste blood.

-

The next day passed rather uneventfully—unless twelve exploding plants, eleven vandalized paintings, ten out of control cauldrons, nine frightened first years, eight unearthly shrieks, seven missing socks, six books on fire, five angry teachers, four mischievous Marauders, three affronted ghosts, two broken remebralls, and a boring Divination lesson counted as_ something_. Which it did, at least according to a certain Sirius Black. In any case, it was just around dinner time when something interesting _did_ occur.

"James?" James stopped his trek to the loo and turned, coming face to face with his ex—well, his semi-current non-false—girlfriend: Trina Cannon.

"Hey Trina, I haven't seem much of you lately, huh?" He asked, coming closer to her. Her smiled thinned at this casual statement.

"James, do you like her?" She suddenly, eyes wide with worry and grief.

"Beg pardon?" He asked, "like who?"

"Lily Evans." She muttered under her breath. James blinked at her before chuckling.

"Are you worried, Trina?"

"Don't I have every right to be?" She snapped, which was a big deal for Trina never liked to snap at her beloved James, "Things are going just swimmingly for you two—_too_ swimmingly! The whole school is talking about how perfect, albeit, bizarre you two are together!"

He stopped laughing, realizing that Trina was serious, "Look Trina, was this or was this not part of your own terms for the bet?"

She bit her lip and looked away, "It was."

"See, so just hold through for another two weeks," James replied, "Like you said, it's _just a bet_."

He lifted her chin lightly so that she was looking at him, "Okay?"

She nodded stiffly, "Okay, but…" She inched her head slowly towards his.

-

"Have any of you seen James anywhere?" Remus asked the girls as he, Sirius, and Peter walked down to the common room from their dorms. They seemed perplexed.

"Can't ever seem to keep tabs on your own friends, eh?" Bella asked, chewing on the tip of her quill as she tried to concentrate on her essay.

"You're one to talk." Sirius muttered. Bella chose to ignore him.

"We haven't seen him." Lily clarified, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Divination; me and him spent the whole boring lesson charming Snape's greasy hair to prick him in the neck." Sirius grinned as Remus shook his head at the memory.

"I happen to like Divination." Peter declared with a frown.

Sirius snorted, "That's because you get the highest marks for predicting your own death every lesson."

"You and James do the same thing!" Peter accused.

"But we don't actually believe the rubbish."

This time Peter snorted, "What about the time you are that flobberworm because the Professor said it would bring you good luck?"

"Isolated incident!"

"Gotta tell you, Padfoot, when you have so many isolated incident piled up—they're not so isolated anymore." Sirius glared at Remus.

"Why don't I go find him then?" Lily replied, coming in-between Sirius and the other two.

"I don't trust the two of you alone" Arabella frowned, "I'll go with you!"

"What!" Sirius hollered after them, "I could go for some ice cream too!" He followed the two girls out of the portrait hole. The remaining three shrugged before deciding they might as well follow instead of missing the action, this time.

-

"Okay, but…" Lily heard a voice whisper as she rounded the corner, the rest of the group following closely on her heels. She paused, her green eyes widening significantly and her lips parting into a tiny 'o' as she took in the sight of James and Trina snogging. Said two broke off as they heard the startled gasps of the others.

"Lily, I—" Panic, guilt, and other related emotions washed over James' face as he saw her face. Lily calmly took a breath—before running as fast as humanly possible in the other direction. Arabella swallowed hard and glared so ferociously at James that he almost had his whole life flash before his eyes.

"I knew it." She finally ground out in disgust as she stalked after her best friend.

Yumi just stared, questioningly, pleadingly, silently asking James to tell her that he did not just cheat on her dear friend. But he only stared remorsefully back. Yumi shook her head sadly, before leaving after her friends. And to James, it seemed that nothing would feel worse than the sheer disappointment radiating off of her in waves.

"I do believe that you are lower then pond scum James Potter." Remus said, vocalizing the sentiment of just about everyone there—including James himself.

"I know—I—but Trina, and—"

"Speaking of which, where is _Trina_?" Sirius questioned, because Trina was no longer present.

-

The Gryffindor common room was abuzz with chatter and small explosions from the occasional game of exploding snap. The happiness of the room was thus shattered as the portrait door suddenly swung open and Lily Evans marched up to the girl's dorm, followed closely by her two best friends. Lily Evans was not terribly well known in Hogwarts, but many students liked, or at least, knew of her by face. Lily was ever smiling, ever cheerful—albeit a little dry and rough around the edges. And so, the whole common room knew something seemed amiss when they realized that Lily Evans was _crying_—for Lily Evans hardly ever cried. People murmured amongst themselves as to what had caused the red head's predicament—until James Potter stepped foot into the common room, huffing and puffing and gleaming of sweat.

Unfortunately for James, the surprising relationship between the Marauder and the currently crying red head _was_ terribly well known. He ignored the titters and questions and heated glares as he shot straight for the girl's dorm. He knocked.

"Yes? And what would _you_ like?" Yumi asked icily, ready to shut the door on him as quickly as she had opened it. He winced, taken aback. Yumi had been nothing but sunny and happy around the Marauders; it was disconcerting to see her be anything but otherwise.

"Please," He pleaded, "Let me just talk to her?" She glanced backwards at Arabella, who firmly shook her head no.

"Sorry, James." Yumi replied, not sounding the least bit so as she prepared to close the door. James shot his hand into the door, grimacing at the pain that shot through his fingers as the door closed on his digits. Yumi's hands trembled slightly, seeing the red splotches growing on his hands.

"Please."

She sent Arabella a dire look as she hurriedly opened the door. James stood, disheveled and unkempt; with a pitiful look on his face as he stared to what he presumed was Lily's bed. He didn't look at his hand once. Yumi signaled for Arabella to leave, and though she had severe misgivings about it; she left Lily's side and followed her other friend out—though not before giving James a hearty kick to the shins.

"Lily?" He asked softly. She looked up at him, eyes red and tears running down her face. And James knew in that instant that this—_this_ was the one thing that made him feel like his heart was breaking. He swallowed, unsure of what to say. It had been a bet, after all, _just a bet_. And yet she was crying and he—

"What's wrong?" He whispered, calming the pounding in his ears and the aching in his chest.

She sniffled, "It hurts."

His eyes widened and his mouth felt like ash, "Lily, no, I'm _so_ sorry. I never meant for—I mean—I thought it was just—well, you _knew_ it wasn't—"

"No! It _hurts_!" She wailed, rubbing at her eyes furiously.

"Pardon?" James asked, suddenly bewildered.

"I can never cry on my own but I figured it would make it more realistic if I did, so I transfigured a piece of paper into a lemon and squirted some juice into my eyes and _oh my God_ it bloody _hurts_!" She screamed, still rubbing her eyes and trying desperately to tear. He sighed from a mixture of relief, incredulity—disappointment? He shook his head of such thoughts and muttered a clearing charm.

"_Oh_."

"Really now, and _you're_ a witch?" He asked, smiling slightly as she blinked.

"Well _you_ try thinking logically when you have lemon juice in your eye."

"I highly doubt that squirting lemon juice is logical thinking in the _first_ place." James chided.

"It was either that or gnaw my own arm off," Lily muttered.

"So…now what?" He asked, fingering the blanket on her bed.

"You fail your miserable bet and I get off scot-free?" She tried.

"That _does _mean I have full reign to prank you senseless."

"Blast, perhaps the tears were overkill then." Lily sighed, "Well, since everyone probably already suspects or knows something happened between us, it wouldn't make much sense if we stuck together. So we break up, and then at some point before the ball, you con me into going out with you again and finish this wretched thing."

"I'd like to think that I don't have to _con_ you," James mumbled self consciously.

"Hush," Lily commanded, "now we have to make this break up look _realistic_."

"How?" James suddenly regretted his innocent question as a gleam entered Lily Evan's eyes.

-

The whole Gryffindor common room heard the loud _slap _amid the buzz of conversation and gossip that had spread like wildfire in the past few minutes. They subsequently saw a frazzled James Potter leaving the room, sporting a bright red cheek. Many chuckled, some looked on in shock and awe, other cheered, and Arabella Figg let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Thank goodness."

-

"You are a wretched, wretched human being that does not deserve to walk the foulest pits of hell." Sirius shrugged, "Or something of the sort."

"It wasn't technically _his_ fault." Frank argued, having come to his own conclusions to James' woeful tale.

"Yeah, Trina was the one to kiss _him_." Peter interjected.

"There were two people doing the kissing, though, and if James was one of them, he's at just as much fault." Munguldus pointed out. The boys looked to Remus, waiting for him to break the tie.

"I'm not going to condemn or condone of what he did, so don't ask." He said flatly.

"Just go after another girl." Frank offered his advice.

"But I don't _want_ another girl!" All of the boys blinked at the ferocity of the answer—including James himself. He frowned.

"I—I'm going to bed." James announced, closing his curtains on the rest of the dorm.

"If you keep pouting like that, people are going to think you're pms-ing, _Jamesie_." A pillow to the head was Sirius' only reply.

As he lay in bed, staring up into the darkness of the room, James sighed heavily. How had everything become so muddled up in one day? Why did Trina kiss him? Why did Lily have to see? Why did he—why did he answer Frank so fiercely without even thinking about what he was saying? And why, _why_—

Why didn't he_ feel_ anything from Trina's kiss?

-

A/N: Decided that uploading in three batches of four chapters would suffice nicely, and here's the last of the four, for now. More snarky dialogue added in this chapter (I've grown quite fond of Frank Longbottom, now), less evil!Trina, and the deletion of a useless scene, though the other things added more than make up for its loss.

I must also add that I'm absolutely smitten with the idea of Alice as Lily's best friend. Of course, back in chapter two I didn't remember her at _all_. And I do hate to make up original characters that have a main focus in the story, which is why I even used the canon name Arabella Figg…even _after_ I learned she was how many years older than the MWPPL gang. The only thing is, since most of the characters of this are married, the girl's maiden names are never known. It was and is very distressing. But in any case, if I ever _do_ write a new Marauder age story, I will definitely use Alice…_something_.

Not much else to say for now, but see you in the next batch.


	6. Of Oddities and Other Strange Happenings

By the next day, the entire population of Hogwarts had heard the news of James and Lily's fight and subsequent breakup. And if they hadn't, they would _soon_ because the once inseparable couple was…separated. However, the few that knew exactly what the fight was about kept their mouths shut—leaving ample room for various other conjectures and theories to sprout.

"I heard that James finally got to his senses and broke up with her." A Ravenclaw brunette whispered. Her friends nodded fiercely, sending the red head in question pity filled glances as they passed. Lily rolled her eyes. The least they could do was not talk about her behind her back…right in _front_ of her. The threesome passed the Marauders as they were looking for suitable seating in the Great Hall. Yumi glared, Arabella regarded them with a frosty gaze, and Lily paid no attention whatsoever. They settled on three seats as far away from the four as possible.

"Harsh," Peter winced into his buttered toast.

"You can't very well blame her," Sirius remarked. Remus said nothing.

"And I suppose this means you've lost, Prongs." Sirius continued with a shrug, "I won't blacken your name too badly, of course. You've done enough damage to it as it is."

"I still have a little less than two weeks." James replied curtly.

"What you _still have_ is that mark on your face where she slapped you." Remus replied flatly. James was at least happy he was talking again. He hadn't said much as of late.

"Don't remind me." James mumbled, absently rubbing his swollen cheek. He looked up from his unappetizing meal to see a few Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls glaring at him. Another group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs eyed him predatorily. He sighed, his eyes roaming the crowds until Lily came into his sight—albeit indistinctly. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair as he wondered how _she_ was faring thus far.

Lily, unlike James, was actually quite happy. She had sorely missed _not _being James' girlfriend. A flock of owls soon barged into the hall, dropping letters everywhere. Lily grinned. Not a single letter for her and she would _love_ to keep it that way.

"I'm glad to see you smile!" Yumi said ecstatically as she watched her friend pour milk into her bowl.

"Yes, but I don't think this calm will last for much longer. You know, Hogwarts: the gossip mill."

"Well, I don't particularly care what they have to say about me—" Lily trailed off as another group of girls passed by.

"_I_ hear that Lily was dating James only so she could get closer to Sirius." Lily fell straight out of her chair. Yumi and Bella stifled chuckles to no avail.

"Lily, you okay?"

"Sirius? Where did _that_ one come from?" Lily asked, wide eyed and quite perturbed. This sent her two friends into a frenzy of laughter.

Sirius sneezed. "Where did _that_ come from?" He asked, thoughtfully rubbing his nose.

"You see Sirius, when the nerves in the nose—"

"Oh very clever, Prongs," Sirius rolled his eyes, "It's a wonder how Lily isn't begging to come back to you as we speak." James seethed.

"Maybe someone's talking about you." Remus replied calmly before James could begin eviscerating Sirius with his spoon.

"It's an Asian myth that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you."

"Now who would want to talk about Sirius when they could be talking about _me_?" James said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Although the people talking about you right now probably aren't saying very _good_ things."

"Mr. Moony?"

"Yes, Mr. Prongs?"

"Shut up."

A small smile, "Yes, Mr. Prongs."

-

It had been a whole week of very mixed feelings for Lily Evans. On the one hand, life had become _almost_ as it had once been _before_ James Potter and his betting nonsense—it was the almost that left Lily torn. While she generally did not care much for rumors, even she could not help but become irritated when said rumors were about_ her_—_always_. Thus, Lily was somehow relieved when she noticed James Potter gesturing to her from the corner of her eye as she was traveling to dinner.

"Oh, I think I've left my books behind in Charms!" Lily called out to her two friends, who had never left her side ever since the unfortunate breakup.

"Lily, you're _holding_ your books!" Arabella called after her.

"Oh, Bella, let it be. She's been putting up a strong front all day, maybe she just wants a little time alone." Yumi chided, nudging the other in the shoulder as they continued in the opposite direction.

"Good, I was afraid we'd never be able to meet with those two acting like your body guards." James muttered as he watched the other two disappear around the corner.

"They have a reason to," Lily shrugged, ignoring James' frown.

"I told you—"

"Yes, yes, it's not your fault—blah blah, can we get on with it?"

James let out a small 'hmph', "Well, there's about a week left 'til the Christmas ball and if we want to accomplish the bet, we're going to have to get back together."

"And how shall we do that?"

"Erm, well, as long as we make a big entrance, everyone will just assume things have worked out between us."

"Sounds better than anything I can come up with," She replied, resting her chin on her palm.

"What?" James asked, shocked, "But I thought you were smarter than me!"

"I am," she replied without missing a beat, "_I _didn't snog Trina Cannon."

"I told you—"

"Although even I must admit I'm rather glad to get back together."

"Why Lily dear, you missed me _that_ much?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, but with Yumi constantly mentioning her brother, Shiro, as a possible date to the ball, other professors offering love advice, and some of the most horrid rumors to ever grace the face of Hogwarts, I'm just a _little_ perturbed."

His eyes gleamed, "What kinds of rumors?"

"The stupid kind."

"Lily!"

"Well then, since I've just now given Arabella and Yumi the slip and it probably takes longer then five minutes to make up; care for a game of chess?"

"Don't change the subject!"

-

"What time is it?" Lily asked, concentrating on moving her knight.

"It's been about and hour."

"Oh."

"So, shall we introduce ourselves as a couple again?" He asked, moving a pawn forward.

"Just…one…second…" She replied slowly, brow furrowed in concentration.

"And Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Checkmate." He said triumphantly, grinning as she stared in shock at the chessboard.

"Let's go," She said stiffly, hastily standing and stalking out of the library.

"Oh _Lily_," James sang after her, "I _do_ believe you've forgotten the terms of the chess game."

"What terms?" She asked, voice saccharinely sweet and full of innocence as she walked quickly away from him. With his longer legs, James was able to overtake her in a few strides. He took a hold of her wrist, grinning like a cat.

"Well if I recall, you are supposed to tell me all about those awful rumors flying above your pretty little head."

"Okay." Lily took a deep breath as James earnestly let go of her wrist. She ran.

"Hey!"

And, only mere inches from the Fat Lady's portrait, Lily Evans was tackled to the ground—though as gently as he could have managed—by James Potter. She squirmed in protest but he merely grinned in response, "Rumors?"

"But rumors are an unfounded waste of mind numbing lies that people tell in order to feel better about themselves and—" As his look suggested James was not going to let up until she spilled, Lily sighed, "Oh bugger—_fine_. People have been saying that I only started going out with you in order to get to Sirius…and Remus…and Peter…and Frank…and—"

"You know, I don't think I want to hear the rest of this." James muttered, growing slightly red in the face as he helped her off the ground. Lily stuck her tongue out at him as the Fat Lady swung the portrait open, muttering about the lack of modesty in the kids of this generation. They looked at each other before bursting out laughing and entering the common room in merry spirits. Both paused, however, on seeing the entire common room staring at them with wide eyes.

"On second thought, perhaps we don't want to be present for the starting of _new _rumors." James muttered under his breath.

"I concur." Lily replied.

"Then a walk it is!" James cried, taking Lily's hand easily before bolting as fast as he could manage out the portrait door.

"Well," Remus stated from his position by the fireplace, "That was…_odd_." Sirius was too surprised to speak and Peter was blinking rapidly. Arabella stood just as shell-shocked as Sirius before coming to her senses and running up to the dorm, slamming the door shut in her fury.

Yumi's subsequent shout of, "Oh dear, Bella!" turned the Marauders' attentions to the Asian as she tried to follow after her friend. She was stopped by Sirius' arm.

"What the hell is up with her?" He demanded, eyebrow twitching irritably.

"What do you care?" Yumi sneered, trying to twist out of his viselike grip, "Let _go_ of me." Remus and Peter held Sirius back and she rubbed her sore wrist painfully.

"Sorry." Sirius muttered, only sounding slightly so.

"Look," Remus took over in his soft but firm voice, "we _just_ want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing." She replied stiffly, making Sirius groan in frustration.

"We just want to help." Peter pleaded softly. She sighed, unsure of what to do. Yumi's resentment of the Marauders was offset slightly by her initial support of them when Lily and James had first become official.

In the end, her better nature won out and she began, "Bella is…not very fond of boys like you. _Something _happened once to her, something that hurt her deeply, and it was because of someone like you guys and—I…I think that's all I can say about the matter."

"That explains her initial bitterness to us." Remus mused. Yumi shot him a glare.

"Well, she didn't want Lily to go through what she went through. What did you expect her to do, ask you all to _tea_?"

Remus shot his eyesbrows up in mild surprise at the unusual rancor in her voice. Yumi sighed, "Sorry. But seeing Lily and James together even after he's already hurt her—even I'm rather upset about that."

"But _Trina_ was the one to kiss James!" Peter declared, "Not the other way around!"

Yumi's eyes widened in surprise, "Is that true?"

At Peter's fervent nod, Yumi rubbed the back of her neck subconsciously, "Well then someone ought to tell her."

She was about to head for the stairs again when Remus suddenly asked, "Where's Sirius?" The door to the 6th year girl's dorm closing softly seemed to reply in volumes.

"Well, that was…" Yumi trailed off, unable to even blink at such a strange turn of events.

"Odd?" Remus supplied.

"Yeah."

-

"Oh _Miss Bella_," Sirius sang sarcastically, partly because of contempt and partly because he knew no other way to reveal his presence. She looked up at him from her position on the bed, with her pillow clutched tight in her arms. He sighed inwardly, glad of the tears not present in her eyes. If there was one thing Sirius Black could not stand; it was a crying woman.

"Did you think I would cry over something as ridiculous as that?" She asked him flatly, violet eyes boring such deep holes into his brain that he felt rather like he was undergoing a lobotomy.

"How did you—can you—can you read minds?" Sirius asked, eyes widening.

"No idiot, but I can read faces," she said, amusement draining her of her anger, "What do you want?"

"I…" And Sirius found that he had no answers.

"Surely, Mr. Black, you did not come in here to check in on my well being." And amusement turned to dry cynicism.

"…Yumi told us." Sirius muttered, feeling it was safer to place the blame on her friend.

"Oh."

Sirius narrowed his eyes as she remained expressionless, "_Oh_? That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"Then what _shall_ I say?" She replied loftily, placing her pillow down and meeting his narrowed gaze. "Shall I proceed to tell you in every way possible how your very being sickens me to the core? That humans—and I use the term loosely—like you are perhaps the most foul—"

Her eyes widened and she let out a startled gasp as Sirius' enraged face was suddenly before hers, "Just where you get off acting all high and mighty? So you had your heart broken once, big bloody deal! That doesn't give you any right to generalize this hatred onto us. And just who gives you the right to _dictate_ who is human or _not_, huh?"

The brunette found herself at a loss of words, for perhaps the first time in her life, at the malice so evident in the voice of the most jovial Marauder. Sirius exploited this silence, "Well? _Answer me_. Unless, _I'm sorry_, am I too lowly a wretch that you cannot find it in you to _deign_ to talk to me?"

"James—"

"James _what_?" Sirius growled, his face inches from hers, "James is my best mate and you know _nothing_ about him so _don't_ ever think you do."

"He hurt her." She replied, trying to keep her voice as even as possible, despite her shaking frame. Her pride kept her eyes locked onto his although she so desperately wanted to break contact. He took a shallow breath, blinking rapidly as he recognized the fear in her eyes and the trembling of her hands she tried so hard to hide.

"I—" his mouth suddenly felt very dry, "Trina kissed James."

She looked at him as if her were mad, "P—pardon?"

"Trina. She was the one that initiated the kiss. It wasn't James."

"O—Oh." And then silence filled the room, adding to the already nearly suffocating tension in the room. He saw her absently clench and unclench her hands and silently cursed himself for getting carried away.

"Look, I—" she stared as he groped for the words, "Lily will be fine. Whether she's with James or not, she—she's a strong girl." He ended lamely. He couldn't find it in him to apologize, even if it _was_ him at fault; he had too much pride for that.

"It's not up to me to _dictate_ her happiness." She mused languidly. He inwardly winced at her wording but she seemed to have regained her composure. "Thank you." Her pride would allow this.

"You're—Yeah. Sure."

"And Sirius?" Arabella asked softly as she turned to face him. And he suddenly realized that it was perhaps the _first_ time his first name was uttered from her lips and how close in proximity they had become during his entire tirade.

"W—what?"

"You have detention for going into the girl's dorm." She said coolly before pushing him off of her bed with ease. He muttered obscenities into the carpet.

-

A/N: Oh dear, many things took a turn for the better in this revision, and I'm actually rather fond of it, if only for the last scene.

When I first started this fic, I was under the impression that Sirius was probably the most playful, jovial one of all the Marauders (because of those pictures Harry saw and other characterizations I had read). However, stumbling across an excellent post on Sirius with regards to the OotP canon facts at 7thyeartrain (which is by far the most intelligent MWPPL era fan community I've found, btw) reminded me that Sirius was really nothing like the Sirius most people portray him as. He's much darker and bitterer. And though I couldn't change the fic to suit Sirius' character, as this is supposed to be humor first and foremost, I thought that I could allude to it.

So for the sake of this fic, with everything Sirius has had to deal with, I can imagine him trying valiantly to be nothing like his family. However, the bitterness from his past would have left him with a darker side, which can get out when provoked, but this side horrifies him as he thinks he might be just like his family who disowned him. Not a terrible rendition of Sirius, I hope, since it was rather fascinating for me to write that last scene—bitter!Sirius is ever so interesting. Of course most of you don't care a whit about that or anything I have to say so let's move on to the next chapter.


	7. The Test of True Love

"I still don't like it." Arabella whispered to Yumi as it was currently six in the morning. The two were holding a hushed counsel on Arabella's bed as the rest of the dorm slept peacefully.

"It's not exactly up to us if Lily decided to forgive him," Yumi replied in the same soft voice, toying with her loose raven hair that fell roughly past her shoulders.

"But if he hurt her once, who's to say that he won't hurt her again?"

"James _did_ explain that it was _Trina_ who kissed him." Yumi pointed out.

"Yes, and that may be his explanation if any _more_ of his ex girlfriends care for a snog." Arabella pointed out. Yumi had to admit that the story _was_ a little sketchy. What with Trina, who had been in love with James since the girls had first started sharing dorms, suddenly very supportive of James' new relationship, only to utterly destroy it weeks later.

She sighed, "Even if you're right about being skeptical over Trina, what if James really l—" Yumi paused as Arabella shot her a look, "_likes_ Lily? Otherwise why would he even bother trying to get her back?"

"It's some sort of clever ruse or exciting game?" Bella offered.

"You're awful!" Yumi cried, before remembering the time and lowering her voice, "How could you think so lowly of a person?"

Bella shrugged easily, "It's Potter and his little group of idiots—the _Marauders_—I mean, honestly, with a name like that what _should _we expect?"

Yumi frowned, "Either way, it's Lily's choice. If she wants to take the risk, there must be _some_ reason for it. And maybe, just maybe, she likes him as much as he seems to like her."

A sigh, "I know. I know, I know, I know, but—" here Bella looked pained, "as Lily's friends, don't we have some obligation to keep her from something that could really hurt her in the end?"

Recognizing the look that she had seen on Bella's face just that one time before, Yumi sighed, knowing she would have to give in, "So what do you propose we do?"

"A test."

Yumi shot her a funny look, "A _test_? Call me naïve but I don't see how James' skill in Arithmancy is going to prove _anything_ other than…his skill in Arithmancy."

"Not _that_ kind of test, a different sort of test; a test of—" here Bella snorted, amused, "_true love_, if you will."

"Are you mocking me?" Yumi asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes. But that's beside the point," Bella nodded, ignoring the other's glare.

"But just what kind of test could that be?" Yumi asked, "And how do we know it won't make things even worse?"

Arabella pursed her lips, "We'll make it a simple test, and we'll obviously tell Lily about it. I mean, if he really does lo—_like_ her, he won't fail, now _will _he?"

"And if he does fail?" Yumi asked warily.

A small frown, "Then maybe Lily will come off a little less hurt than she would otherwise."

Yumi sighed as well, anxiety permeating the whole of the bed, "All right. I'll help, for Lily."

Bella nodded, a frown on her own face, "For Lily."

-

"Lily…" Arabella started awkwardly as the three settled down for breakfast. She paused, scratching her cheek idly as Yumi shrugged helplessly back. Lily blinked at her two friends' antics.

"What is this all about, guys?" She asked cautiously, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Arabella coughed diplomatically, "In light of recent events concerning one James Potter, Yumi and I have come to the conclusion that—"

"Bella, if you're going to say something, please don't beat around the bush in that way you do when you so desperately want to say something."

"We want to test James, Lily." Yumi said, paraphrasing the whole speech Arabella had planned. The latter looked rather miffed at having been cut off while Lily eyes them both strangely.

"Test? Call me naïve, guys, but I don't think—"

"We've been through all that." Yumi sighed with a wave of her hand.

"Then what _kind_ of test?" Lily countered, suspiciously.

"Arabella coughed again, "A test of true love?"

Lily made a face, "I don't _love_ him."

"Well we can't very well call it a test of true _like_, it doesn't sound right."

"Well you could have called it—arg, the name's not the point, it's the principal—"

"Lily," Lily paused as Arabella looked gravely at her, "this is the only way I'll let the matter rest peacefully."

And recognizing _that_ look, Lily sighed, already regretting it, "All right. What is it?"

"At around noon, James will be accosted by a certain Ravenclaw. We'll then observe if he stays faithful to you."

"I trust him, so fine." Lily replied with a shrug. It wouldn't be too hard to warn James before the appointed time.

"Splendid!" Bella responded, finally helping herself to some breakfast, "Oh and Lils?"

"Yes, _Bells_?"

"No telling James about it. We'll be watching." Lily blinked. "And no magic." Lily inwardly cursed.

Yumi nudged her shoulder. "I'm sure things will turn out fine, Lily. Don't you fret! You said you trust him, after all, right?" She asked, optimistically before pouring herself some milk. Lily smiled weakly back.

"Morning, emerald eyes!" James said cheerily as sat down in the seat across from her, the other Marauders in tow. She gave him a half smile as she saw Bella glancing at her through the corner of her eyes. Lily forced her smile wider, wondering what the hell she was going to do about this _little_ predicament.

-

Lily chewed nervously on her quill as she tried to concentrate on Professor Binn's history lesson, but failed as her mind once again wandered to the "test of _true love_." She grimaced at the name. As if _anyone_ could fall in _love_ so quickly.

James prodded her with his wand, looking quizzically at her look of dismay. She waved him off with a smile. It was no use trying to tell James, in person or otherwise. Arabella and Yumi had taken to watching her like hawks, and anything like a note or a wave of her wand would appear too suspicious. But what more could she do?

Idly, she looked around the room, looking for some sort of distraction from her dilemma. James was currently playing tic-tac-toe with Sirius, and it looked like he was winning from Sirius' frown. Remus was diligently taking notes, at least at first glance. Upon further inspection, it appeared even Remus couldn't handle Binn's lesson on the history of broomsticks and was doodling pictures of animals with little interest. Peter was watching over his shoulder, snickering every once in a while as they talked under their breaths. Yumi was slumbering away, peacefully, next to Lily, and Arabella seemed struggling to keep awake as well, though she proceeded to valiantly try taking notes, quill slipping and leaving smudges every once in a while.

Lily mentally noted to ask them about their drowsiness later. For now, Lily decided with dismay, the best thing would be to come clean to Arabella and Yumi about the bet and her deal with James. They would be angry, of course, and they had every right to be, but they would also understand—eventually—probably—_possibly_.

But it was her only course of action, at this point. The clock struck twelve, signaling the end of class. Students rushed out as fast as humanly possible.

"Hey Bella, Yumi, I need to tell you both something!" Lily said, tailing the two girls as they walked quickly out of class.

"Later, Lily, James just got received a note that someone wanted to meet him alone in the library at lunchtime. When I talked to her before, Linda she said she didn't mind having to—ahem—_seduce_ him, to put it much lighter than she did."

"Well of _course_ not," Lily thought with a groan, aloud she said, "Wait, but Bella!"

"Hurry!" Arabella called behind her and she and Yumi hurried to the library. With a groan of frustration, Lily followed.

"I really, _really_ need to tell you something!" Lily whispered as the three crouched behind a bookcase. They had a perfect view of James as he waited impatiently for whoever the note sender was.

"Shh! You can tell us later!"

"But…"

"There's Linda!" Yumi whispered urgently as Linda Anderson walked in, eyeing James coyly.

"But!" Lily tried desperately one last time.

"Shh!"

"Hello, James." Linda said as demurely as she could manage. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hullo, Linda." He replied simply, running a hand through his messy hair. "So why did you send that anonymous note?"

"James, I'm in love with you." Linda said, getting to the point. He blinked.

"Wuh?"

"I want you. I _need_ you." She replied, inching closer to him. He backed away until he met the bookshelf. He was beginning to look desperately around him as she advanced, pinning him to the shelf.

"Linda, I have a girlfriend!"

"It's okay; she doesn't have to know," The Ravenclaw replied earnestly, placing her hands on his chest.

"But_ I_ will." He said with a tone of finality. Linda frowned before stalking away. Lily breathed in sigh of relief before turning to her friends. "I told you I trusted him." Arabella sat there, shocked. Yumi seemed complacent.

"Well, I suppose that settles it." Lily said as nonchalantly as she could manage, getting up and dusting herself off, "Shall we get down to lunch now, girls?"

"Yes, let's." Yumi replied, getting up and stretching her legs.

"Bella?" Lily, tried, offering her hand. Arabella blinked out of her stupor and took it.

"Yes. O—of course."

-

"James?" Lily inquired curiously as she approached the Marauders in the common room. It was after classes and the four had settled in to a game of exploding snap.

"Hm? Oh, hey Lils!" James exclaimed, smiling brightly as she came into view, "_Try_ to start this next game without me, guys."

"Oh no, whatever will we do without you, Prongs?" Remus deadpanned as he dealt the cards.

"I suppose we'll manage, somehow." Peter said, shaking his head.

"I only hope time will one day heal the wounds you've inflicted upon us." Sirius sobbed into his sleeve. Remus and Peter patted him on the back.

"Oh sod off, you guys." James muttered as Lily laughed good-naturedly.

"So what is it?" He asked, leading her away from the crowds so that they could talk in private.

"Uhm," She started awkwardly.

He smiled, "I saw your wand sticking out behind the bookshelf."

"Oh thank goodness!" She cried, sighing in relief, "I was so afraid that you wouldn't."

"Oh ye of little trust, Lils?" He asked in mock indignation, "You didn't think I'd _actually_ cheat on you?"

She smiled wryly, "Like you didn't _actually_ snog Trina Cannon?"

"Do I detect a note of jealously in the fair maiden Evan's voice?" James asked, holding a hand to his ear.

"I believe you've misheard, my good rusted knight," Lily teased with a smile, "though if you heard a note of _sarcasm_, I can assure you that_ that_ was there in bucketfuls."

He laughed and she smiled back, "Well, that's all I really had to say. So…good night, James." As she turned to leave, James instinctively grabbed her wrist. His mouth seemed to shut down as she stared quizzically back at him.

"James?"

"I—I wouldn't have done it even if I didn't see you, you know."

"Pardon?"

James turned his face away, "With Linda, I mean."

Lily blinked, "Okay."

"_Okay_?"

"Yes, okay, James," Lily repeated, rather bewildered, "Uhm…Good night."

"Good night." He repeated, watching her walk away from him. He wasn't quite sure what came over him, actually. It was something said on impulse when he saw the disbelief in her eyes; he just felt the need to justify himself. And strangely enough, James realized that he was telling the God honest truth. A _Marauder _telling the truth! No longer in the mood for a game of cards, James walked into his dorm room.

"What is she _doing_ to me?" He asked, sliding down against the door until he was sitting with his head in his hands. The ball was in less than a week, now, and after that…after that…

He suddenly jolted his head up as he realized one very important fact: the Christmas ball was on _Christmas_, the _gift _giving holiday.

"Oh bloody—"

Luckily for James, Santa would never hear the rest of that statement as at that exact moment, Sirius flung the door open, sending James flying, head first, into the carpet. As the rest of the Marauders poured into the room, pointedly ignoring the body on the ground, James idly wondered if he could ask Santa for better friends this year.

-

A/N: Less bitchy!Bella! Hurrah! Chapter is longer than before as well, and the entire end conversation between James and Lily was pretty much changed.

Rest of A/N deleted for reasons that won't really interest anyone. Ta!


	8. Some Belated Christmas Shopping

"Mm, what should I get for Lily?" James asked hm-ing softly at all the trinkets and knick-knacks on display.

"You're going get her _jewelry_?" Peter and Remus both asked flatly.

"What? You think she won't like it?" He asked as they stared at him disbelievingly.

"Well, Lily is anything but the typical girl—" Remus began simply, enunciating clearly so that James could understand, "for whom you have very little chance of giving said gift successfully."

"She probably wouldn't be _too_ keen on it, huh?" James asked morosely, turning away from the offending items with a sigh.

"Probably," Peter replied with a shrug.

"But what _can_ I get her then?"

"You're the boyfriend, Prongs, _you_ figure it out." Remus said, slinging an arm around his black haired friend.

"Oh some help you lot are." James replied sourly as the other two chuckled.

"Well I still have a few items to pick up, so good luck!" Remus chuckled good-naturedly as he left the other two.

"Oh yeah, I have to get your presents too," Peter exclaimed before coughing, "I mean, I have to get _stuff_. Right. It's nothing serious, Prongs, so don't follow." Peter tried to cover up before walking off in an arbitrary direction. And then there was one.

Now normally James _would_ follow his friends in hopes of getting an early glimpse of his Christmas presents, however, there was something more important to be done.

"So what _do_ I get her?" He asked helplessly. The wind merely howled in reply. James sighed. "Too bad Sirius isn't here; he probably would have had an idea…"

-

Yumi moaned as she tugged impatiently on Lily's arm. "How I hate Christmas shopping! How I hate Christmas!"

The red head wrinkled her nose and laughed at her friend's histrionics, "Aren't you over exaggerating just a little?"

"No," she replied sulkily, "you're just under exaggerating too much."

"And _you're_ just jealous that _I_ was intelligent enough to get all my Christmas shopping done beforehand." Lily teased. Yumi grumbled, indicating a correct response.

"I still don't understand how you did it!" Yumi exclaimed, "Me and Bella were usually with you at every Hogsmeade weekend and we _never_ saw you buy any presents."

"It's a talent," Lily replied with mock conceit.

Yumi chortled, "I know, it's like magic! Blimely—you're a—a _witch_, aren't you, Lily Evans?" Yumi proceeded to feign shock and Lily laughed.

"So what _did _you get me?" Yumi asked impishly, moments later, peering up at Lily through shining blue eyes.

"A lump of coal for falsely accusing me of witchcraft."

Yumi gaped, "Well fine! I'm not getting you that book you wanted!" Lily's eyes widened and Yumi clamped her hands over her lips. "You didn't hear that!" She squeaked.

"You're getting me—"

"So what are you getting for James?" Yumi asked glibly, changing the subject.

Lily blinked, "James?"

Yumi blinked, "Yes James. James Potter. Your boyfriend?"

At Lily's look of sheer horror, Yumi at least _tried_ not to laugh—_very_ much, "I apologize for calling you a witch, Lily Evans." She snickered again, "You're just as human as the rest of us."

Lily moaned, "How I _hate _Christmas."

-

"A little to the left." Arabella mumbled into her hand as she watched Sirius move the banner back and forth across the wall. He turned to her, a dry smile on his face as his whole body bobbed up and down from the levitation spell.

"We won't ever finish if I can't hear your directions."

She coughed politely and replied, in a louder voice, "A little to the left."

She had been on edge for the whole of the afternoon, constantly mumbling her directions to him as if she were afraid to actually dictate—_direct_ him. She would meet his gaze every once in a while, open her mouth to say something, and then fail. She was also constantly pulling her hair behind her ear in a nervous fashion and her fingers kept twitching over her wand.

"Why am I doing this again?" He sighed, feeling just as uncomfortable as she probably did. It was strange, really, that she would administer him a punishment that seemed to be punishing her just as much. It was stranger still that he had agreed to such a punishment—_why_ had he agreed?

"Because decorating the Great Hall is better then cleaning all the trophies in the trophy room without magic." She replied without looking at him, eyes on the other decorations that still had yet to be put up.

Ah yes, so _that_ was why.

"Right, then let me ask another: Why are we decorating the Great Hall by hand when we can easily finish the task with a wave of a wand?"

"_You_ are decorating the Great Hall for coming into the girl's dorm without authorization." She replied briskly and he was at least pleased her voice did not drop down to a whisper at the end of the sentence. He decided to test the waters.

"Then why are we decorating it the day _before_ Christmas when everyone will just see it at breakfast and spoil the surprise?"

"We need to make sure nothing is out of place or dangerous and Dumbledore can put a powerful cloaking charm over the Hall so that no one will get a peek until the ball."

He blinked, although he shouldn't have been surprised at her reasonable answer to such a question; though it still did _seem_ as if there was some alternate being controlling his life and trying to make him as uneasy and miserable as possible.

"Are you quite done with the questions then," Arabella drawled, "because the Great Hall can't decorate itself."

"Well it can," he replied with a shrug, "it just _won't_ without a little incentive."

She blinked and shook her head, still not sure if she could trust the new_ old_ Sirius Black. "We should hang these mistletoes now," Bella announced, digging through a small box labeled as such, voice drawn up to full volume.

"Mistletoes?" He repeated after her, staring inquisitively into the box at the little green stems with pointed leaves and bright red berries.

"You've never seen a mistletoe?" Arabella asked, perplexed. He idly scratched his ear as she handed him the box. "Well, basically, when two people stand under one of these things, they kiss."

He blinked, "Why?"

"It's tradition."

Another blink.

"Because in olden days mistletoes were made of horse dung and if the two people refused to kiss, the dung would fall on them and they would be cursed with bad luck forever."

"What kind of—is that _true_?"

"No."

Sirius gaped as Arabella tried to fight the oncomings of a smile, "Did Arabella Figg just make a _funny_?"

"No." It was much harder to for her to fight the urge to smile but she eventually prevailed, if only by turning so her back was to him. As he began to hang the mistletoes and various other ornaments, Sirius suddenly paused.

"So what if it's two guys?"

She shrugged easily, "Just don't get caught."

He finally decided to stay quiet after that statement. It was only a few hours later that the decorations for the Great Hall were finally finished, though not without some help from Arabella out of sheer pity and boredom.

"It's done, it's finally done!" Sirius cried, throwing his arms up in celebration.

"It really _is_ rather lovely," Bella mused as she took in the sight, "you did good, Sirius."

He blanched, "Did Arabella Figg just compliment _me_—with _incorrect_ grammar? What is the world coming too?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's just a shame that this was the last Hogsmeade opportunity before Christmas, my supplies are running low and it'll be harder to get—er, I mean—"

But Bella didn't catch his slipup, having heard nothing after the words 'Hogsmeade' and 'Christmas'. She let out a high-pitched squeak. "Oh Merlin—"

He glanced at her in confusion before realization dawned and a large smile found a near permanent home on his lips, "You didn't do your _Christmas shopping_ did you?" At her wide eyed stare, he could only chortle further, "Oh this is too rich! Perfect prefect Bella Figg _forgot_ to do her Christmas shopping!"

"No! It isn't my fault! There was just always something to do or something going on and then you had to bloody go into our room and _stop laughing_ will you?" She screeched as Sirius continued to cackle with glee. Her eyes twitched and her breathing suddenly hitched irregularly. Sirius paused as she continued with her mental breakdown; she was now sitting on the floor with her arms propped against her legs and her head swaying back and forth pathetically. Sirius felt an uncomfortable shift in his stomach and groaned—really, of _all_ the times to grow a conscience. But, Sirius had to admit, it was sort of kind of maybe slightly possibly his fault that she was here at this moment.

"Hey," Sirius deadpanned as he came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The contact seemed to draw her from her daze slightly as she peered up at him with glazed eyes. But in an instant, she could see nothing save a sudden pick blackness.

"Sirius! What in the world—why can't I _see_?" She bellowed in what she hoped was his general direction. As he was currently hefting her over his shoulder like a sack of cauldrons, she was quite on target.

He swore, "Christ, Bells, now I know where they got your name!"

"If you don't like it then _put me down_!" She yelled, wriggling in his grasp and trying to find her wand so that she could _hex_ him—or something _else_ that would be justifiable in a court of prefects.

"Sirius!" He paid her no attention as she screeched—painfully—into his ears once again. She _did_, however,manage to hear him mutter, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" through her own cries of frustration.

"I should say so!" She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she dried to keep her head up—lest the blood rush to her head. He chuckled slightly but showed no other signs of listening to her, or stopping.

"For the love of Hogwarts, Sirius, will you _please_ let me _see_ again?" She pleaded as she heard a strange creaking. She suddenly got the notion that they were now traveling…up?

"Sirius—" The spell was taken off and in an instant, Arabella found herself face to face with a snow covered, "Hogsmeade," she breathed. "But what—how did—when did—_forget it_, I don't want to know." She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't receive any answers anyway, judging by the look on his face.

"Think of it this way, now you have plausible deniability." He replied with a shrug as he stuck his thumbs into his pockets. He was in a state of shock himself, mortified that he had actually taken her through one of the Marauder's secret tunnels. He composed himself and leaned against the wall of Honeydukes, "Go on, get to it now."

She furrowed her brow, "Get to _what_?"

"_Shopping_," the word rolled slowly off his tongue as if to also say, "What else you daft fool?"

"Well there's only a slight problem with _that_." Arabella said, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently, as if to also say, "You forget something important you bloody twit."

"Which is?"

"I didn't exactly bring my _money_." She sighed exasperatedly. Sirius blinked before sliding flat on his bum.

-

A/N: Lucky for you newcomers, there's a whole extra scene added for your enjoyment—sort of. I don't think the Lily and Yumi scene amounted to much. _But_ the Arabella and Sirius scene also became much longer. Though the chapter is still on the short side, it was around _three_ pages long without the A/N and the reader responses in the first one.

Now there's just _one_ little problem: the Ball chapter, which is the next one, is giving me an _awful_ time right now. There's lots to add, lots to take out, and so many things to fix that I need to take a deep breath and some time away from it in order to see what is important to the chapter and what isn't. So I decided it might be nicer for you guys to just upload these three chapters and wait until the Ball chapter is finished and upload that separately, since the Ball chapter is becoming the length of four chapters, anyway. In the mean time, enjoy these chapters and a few oneshots I've written in the past few days.

Also, just found out I _can_ switch the chapters around on will and am a bit peeved at that. But oh well.


	9. The Long Awaited Christmas Ball

"Lily." Her eyelashes fluttered slightly but there was no other sign of conscious that followed this gesture. She snuggled deeper into her covers.

"Lily!" The whisper was getting impatient, but the red head found she didn't quite care very much; she just wanted to sleep.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, _Lily_!" The girl in question merely yawned in reply and turned so that her face met the pillow. She vaguely heard a long suffering sigh and felt the warmth of the covers being yanked away from her. She shivered violently in the cold until the warmth was returned—but it came with a friend. Lily shot her eyes open and turned in her bed to come face to face with none other than James Potter—grinning as charmingly as he could manage.

"Now who knew we'd become bedfellows so quickly?" He asked cheerfully.

She supposed common sense dictated that she should have been, at least, _surprised_ to see him in her bed—under her _covers_—but quite frankly, stranger things had happened. So instead of yelling violently, she simply replied, "What the hell do you want at this unearthly hour you big _twat_?"

"Tsk, tsk, my dear Lily, where's your holiday spirit?" He asked, bumping his shoulder against hers.

"Probably shoved up your holly jolly a—"

"Ahem—Merry Christmas, emerald eyes!" He interrupted politely as he handed her a slim and rather badly wrapped package, "I even wrapped it myself."

"So I've noticed," she coughed as she attempted to sit up, only to be dragged back down to a prone position.

"Now, now, Lily, why are you being _so_ cruel to your poor bedfellow?" He asked, pouting like a child.

"Stop saying that word," Lily snapped. Sleep deprivation tended to do that to a girl—going out with _James Potter_, even under false pretences, tended to do that to a girl.

"Bedfellows? But why? It has _such_ a nice ring to it," James feigned shock before suddenly smirking, "unless you prefer the term lo—"

Lily cut him off with a piercing glare, "You've taken away my one chance at sleeping in on Christmas morning; do _not_ tempt me into taking away something of equal value."

He gasped, "Lily! How could you think of—well, we _are_ in your bed—"

She blushed scarlet, "Not _that_ you pervert!" He looked disappointed and she rolled her eyes, "I _meant_ your Christmas present."

James gasped even louder than the last time, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would," she replied deviously, reaching for a small package hidden under her bed. She presented it to him with a gold and scarlet wrapped flourish.

"You've grown so much in so little time, I'm so proud," James tweaked her nose, "You could become a Marauder if you wanted to, what do you say?"

She chuckled as she kept the present out of his reach, "Thanks but no thanks, I rather like _not_ having detention everyday."

"Every other day," He corrected lightly. She smothered a smile.

"Either way I'll have to decline," she waved a careless hand, "after all, we won't have much reason to see each other after today."

Somehow her words sent reality crashing back around him. This was a bet, this whole month was nothing but a bet. Nothing was real. After today, he would be forced to leave her alone—no pranks, no jokes, no hearing her laugh, no seeing her smile, no—

"James?" He blinked, suddenly realizing that she was waving a hand in front of his face.

"W—what?"

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, an eyebrow raised and concern in her voice as she propped her head on her arm.

"Yes—I—I'm just thinking."

"Thinking, _you_?" She asked, wide eyed, "_You_ can really _do_ that?"

"Mm hm." He replied dazedly.

"James?"

"Wha—oh, sorry." He shook his head furiously, disentangling himself from his present thoughts. Once he finally snapped out of his strange stupor, James plastered a goofy smile on his face he grinned at Lily, "So what about that present?"

Lily blinked before smiling, inwardly relieved that he was back to normal, though she wasn't quite sure why, "And about mine?"

"Okay," James said as he sat up, the covers still over his legs, "we'll exchange gifts on the count of three."

Lily followed in suit, sitting up and holding her gift in her hands, "one."

"Two."

"...three!"

As quickly as she could, Lily scrambled to get her present from James' grasp and rolled to the side, causing James to fall flat onto her pillow.

"Unfair!" He cried indignantly, as he pointed a finger at her, "Who knew Lily Evans could be so dirty—well, I'd been meaning to find out—"

"Will you stop with that?" She asked, cheeks tinged pink again.

"Only when you give me my present."

She stuck her tongue out, "Then you better keep going."

"All right, if _that's_ how you want to play you _sexy_—"

Lily twitched, "No wait—_stop_. I give up."

"Good," he replied serenely, "now give me my present."

"No," she shrugged as she closed her eyes.

"But!" He whimpered.

"No." She cracked an eye open to watch his lips quiver.

"Fine," James sighed dramatically as he prepared to tickle her, "I suppose we'll just have to resort to drastic measures."

"I suppose so," she replied, trying to fight the huge growing smile on her lips as she stuck her head out of her drapes, "_James_! I thought Arabella told you that you weren't _allowed_ in the _girl's dorm_!"

"_You_—" James gasped, terror pervading every inch of his face.

"Sorry James," Lily replied sweetly, dangling his present enticingly in front of him, "Rules are rules." And right on cue, Arabella tore the drapes open, her left eye twitching slightly as she gazed at the shaking frame of James Potter.

"I _thought_ I _told_ you to stay out of the girl's dorm, _James Potter_." She growled in a deathly low voice. Arabella Figg, prefect extraordinaire, had no mercy for the breaking of rules—and had even _less_ mercy for disturbing her sleep.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" James winced internally, holding up his hands up like a criminal caught red handed.

"Oh, and James?" Lily called when he had opened the door.

"Y—" His response was cut short as something gold, scarlet, and _hard_ was flung straight at his head, giving him the last shove out the door. Bella closed the door after him, but not before kicking his feet that were still in the way. The intruder thus taken care of, she glanced at the clock and, noting that it was way too early to be up on Christmas, flung herself onto her bed, falling right asleep.

Lily grinned at the sight, before frowning slightly. It was hard to believe that so much had happened in a short amount of time. Yumi rather enjoyed having the Marauders as friends and even Arabella had warmed up to them, albeit begrudgingly. And everything was going to change after tonight. They were going to leave the girls alone and Yumi and Arabella were _definitely_ going to be suspicious of that. And even if Lily were to tell them the truth, Yumi would probably be hurt, and Bella would— Lily shuddered to think of what might happen.

"Maybe things will just return to normal," Lily mused aloud, leaning back onto her comforter, "Like hell it will." Lily proceeded to try and asphyxiate herself with her pillow, thinking death _must_ be easier than this.

On the other side of the door, James laid sprawled on the floor, staring at the finely wrapped present sitting atop his head. It was sturdy and hard, but it had hit his head with the least amount of force possible. He smiled; she was always rather considerate. He shook his head slowly, causing the present to fall beside him as he continued to stare up at the ceiling.

But it was too late to be thinking thoughts like that, James decided, as he tried to push aside his feelings for the red head at the moment. He shot a fist up to the ceiling in determination.

"I _will_ finish this bet and forget all about her or my name isn't James Potter!"

He heard Arabella's voice vaguely scream, "Shut the hell _up_, Potter!" or something of the sort through the door. He sighed and turned his head slightly so that he could see Lily's present, lying innocently and beautifully on the floor.

"Oh bloody hell; my name could very well be _Mary Sue_." He picked up the box gently, before walking back to his room, trying hard not to think of how cold it suddenly seemed without her body next to his.

-

Arabella hummed a cheerful holiday tune as she pranced into the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily and Yumi followed behind her at a slower pace, passing each other confused glances every once in a while.

"Bella, are you _sure_ that you're okay?" Yumi asked for the third time in five minutes as she tried to feel her forehead. And for the third time in five minutes, Arabella serenely replied, "Yes, I'm _fine_, Yumi." as she skillfully dodged her friend's hand. Lily smiled at her friends' antics. The three had first met after Lily had accidentally tripped into the compartment Arabella was currently occupying. Yumi, having seen the fall, came in afterwards to see if the red head was okay. They were inseparable after that.

"_Lily_!" Yumi whined, clutching Lily's arm fearfully Bella broke into humming Jingle Bells, "I still think that something is _dreadfully_ wrong with Arabella."

"Relax Yumi," Lily replied as she pried the other's hands off of her arm, "I think she's just giddy about being asked to the ball by a certain _Head Boy_."

"What?" Yumi cried in protest, "She got asked by Daniel Townsend? Why haven't I heard of this yet?"

Lily laughed at Yumi's heartbroken expression, "Well, it happened yesterday night after you had gone to bed, muttering about how much the Christmas shopping drained you. So Bella and I were about to head to the library when _Mr. Head Boy_ comes up to Bella and says something like:

'Say, Arabella, I know we've all been busy with planning the Ball and all, but I've actually completely forgotten about the fact that we need to bring a date and so…would you like to go with me?'

It really was very cute, he had turned a bit red from embarrassment and so had Arabella. Finally Bella says yes and look at her _now_." Lily finished, gesturing to the uncharacteristically happy Arabella Figg.

Yumi squealed, "How wonderful!" and Lily nodded enthusiastically in return. Daniel was quite the catch. Bella, however, was still humming and paying no attention to her friends' gossip as they sat down for breakfast.

"But…" Yumi suddenly trailed off, peering at Arabella through squinted blue eyes.

"Hm?" Lily asked as she piled some food onto her plate.

"No, nothing." Yumi muttered before taking some food for herself.

"_What's_ nothing?" James asked as he peered down at the three girls. The Marauders followed shortly behind, taking seats in front of them.

"Nothing." Yumi replied.

"So _nothing's_ nothing?" Came Sirius' irritated voice.

"Uhm, Yes?"

"But how can nothing be _nothing_? If nothing is _nothing_, then that means nothing is _something_, because nothing is _nothing_! Why can't any of you seem to grasp that concept?"

"So Sirius, who are you taking to the ball?" James asked cutting off Sirius for Yumi, who was beginning to look quite disturbed. Sirius tended to have that effect on people.

"Leefa Doof frob hoffbleb prufe." Sirius said, _after _thoroughly stuffing every inch of space in his mouth. When everyone stared blankly at him, he swallowed and repeated, "Lisa Deux from Hufflepuff."

"And you, Remus?" Lily asked, turning her green eyed gaze to the sandy haired teen.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," He answered cryptically. The rest of the group looked on, confounded.

"Eh?" James ventured intelligently.

"I'm taking Yumi." Remus replied nonchalantly. Several bursts of orange juice and milk met his face and he began to twitch as everyone stared, wide eyed, at Remus—everyone _including_ Yumi.

"_What_?" Both Yumi and Remus asked at the same time, him in confusion and her in surprise. Remus blinked before he began to chuckle, "Right, I forgot. Sorry, will you do me the honor of coming to the ball with me, Yumi Makino?"

"Smooth, Remus, real smooth; waiting 'til the last possible moment to ask a girl, who probably already _has_ a date, to go to the ball with you." Sirius chortled as he elbowed Remus in the stomach.

"Well all right then." Yumi replied, shrugging as she began to wipe off the juice currently dribbling down her chin.

"Splendid." Remus casually replied as, he too, wiped off the remaining milk and juice from off his face. Their friends could only look on, completely flabbergasted, at the relatively tranquil and completely bizarre invitation and acceptance to a ball that was in but a few hours.

"If no one else is going to ask, may I?" Sirius requested to the rest of the group, who nodded in the affirmative, "What the hell is going on with you two?"

The addressees both glanced up quizzically at him. "What do you mean?" was the simultaneous response.

"For one thing," Sirius started with a shudder, "Don't talk in unison, it's freaky."

"Sorry."

Sirius twitched, "And for another thing, why did you, Remus, wait until _now_ to ask and why did you, Yumi, accept so _easily_? Didn't you both have dates already?" Yumi looked to Remus, who glanced back at her with a shrug.

"No."

Sirius looked as if he were about to have a convulsion and James pat him sympathetically on the back, "There, there, Padfoot, Yumi and Remus creep _us_ out too."

"By the way Peter, who are _you_ taking to the ball?" Remus cut in, uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving. Peter fidgeted nervously in his seat before hastily excusing himself, mumbling something about leaving his textbook in the room.

Everyone was silent until James at last spoke, "There's something fishy going on with Peter." The rest silently agreed and went back to their meals in the same silence. It was only then that they would notice Arabella had never actually stopped humming, only lowering her voice as she remained quite oblivious to everything else around her.

-

After classes, which were very light in content and full of holiday cheer, James found Lily in the common room, curled up in a velvet red chair with another novel of hers. "Hey," she smiled as she placed her book down onto her lap, "I wanted to talk to you." She proceeded to slip a thin box from her bag which, he idly noticed, was his Christmas gift to her.

"What is with this?" She asked him, handing the box over. Suddenly worried that something might've happened to the present before he had given it to her, James quickly opened it. He was relieved to find that nothing seemed out of place.

"What's wrong with it?"

She pursed her lips, "For one thing, I don't really wear jewelry…"

"Well I _knew_ that, hell, even Peter and Remus knew! But I really wanted to give you something that I was sure you didn't have and that would mean something to you."

She said nothing, staring as James hoisted the silver necklace from its cotton confines. Her name glittered in its flowing script and green specks danced across James' face as the light hit the small emerald that dotted the 'i'. "You see Lily, our first encounter was, well, rather _memorable_. And then it hit me! I had to get you something beautiful and simple, like you." He said, remembering that day quite well; neither noticed the underhanded compliment he had given to her, "Simple and beautiful, something you didn't have, and something that meant something…"

"Well golly gee!" Lily exclaimed sardonically, "I daresay you've just replaced the traditional something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue, James! _Smashing_!"

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"Sorry," she replied seconds later, shaking her head, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. The present _is_ beautiful and sweet, it really is."

"So then what _is_ the problem?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"That's just _it_!" Lily cried, "It's _too_ beautiful and _too_ sweet and _too_ much money and _too_ much thought was spent on it! _Too much_!" She hit him for good measure, "And worst of all, my present looks like a—a _something stupid_ in comparison!"

"Your present is _not_ stupid," he frowned at her. She snorted.

"I mean it!" he replied earnestly, "I'm not lying, _really_." At her look of disbelief, he continued, "I think those moving little wooden figures are absolutely _charming_. I could definitely see the similarities to us Marauders and a few certain Slytherins—and I _do_ appreciate your charming the one with the crazy black hair to trip the one with the abnormally _shiny_ black hair."

She smiled slightly at that and James grinned in triumph at getting her to smile. He paused, "It's only a shame that there is no little red haired figure to help out." She chuckled and he joined her, pleased to hear her laugh.

"Well, actually, I did pick up a few figures for myself," she admitted, "Yumi thought they were rather cute."

James' grin widened, "Well, I may just have to st—ahem—borrow them some time."

She smiled slyly, "Well, I just may not let you."

They shared a laugh until Lily caught sight of the silver chain still dangling in his hand. She sobered immediately, "Are—are you sure I can have that though? I mean—it seems like so much and I—well—after today…" she trailed off, not meeting his gaze. He ignored the strange stab in his side at her reference and instead leaned forward to place the necklace in her hands.

"I'm sure."

Her breath hitched a bit awkwardly at the strange look he was giving her as his hands continued to rest on top of hers.

"James—" she began before she was suddenly whisked away by a group of Gryffindor girls, all shouting about how there was only _five_ hours until the ball. She smiled apologetically to him before getting pushed up the stairs by girls of various ages, all chattering excitedly about dress robes and makeup.

He waved back to her, chuckling slightly at her look of distress, before he was left alone with his thoughts. Thoughtful, thoughtful, she was just so _thoughtful_. Wonderful, wonderful, she was just so _wonderful_. The words were repeated in his head in a mantra that he just couldn't stop. Beautiful, beautiful, she was just so _beautiful_.

-

"Arabella! Arabella!" Lily shouted for what seemed like the umpteenth time, trying to get her friend's attention.

"Hm?" Bella put down her brush and glanced behind her to the frantic red head, who was currently pulling at her hair in distress.

"_Finally_!" Lily exploded, "Do you realize that this is the_ first_ time you've stopped humming all day—and that includes _during_ classes!"

Arabella blinked owlishly. "Is that all?" She asked, before continuing to hum.

"_No_!" Lily grabbed Arabella's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. When Arabella ceased her humming, Lily released them. "I just wanted to know the real reason you've been so happy and _hummy_ today. Yumi and I are still kind of worried."

Arabella eyed the huffy red head, amused, "_Hummy_ isn't even a real word, Lily."

"And _you_ didn't answer my question, Arabella." Lily replied darkly.

"Oh Lily, there's nothing to be worried about; you're overreacting. I'm just in the holiday spirit!"

When Lily sent her a disbelieving look, she laughed and added, "And it's been a whole year."

"A whole year since…Oh, _oh_!" Lily clapped her hands, "So _that's_ it! Ah, just be sure to tell Yumi later, okay? I guess she hadn't thought of it either." With a grin, Lily went to finally change for the ball, which was now in about an hour. Arabella smiled after her and went back to brushing her hair, "Jingle bells, jingle bells..."

Walking over to her trunk, Lily pulled out a powder blue dress robe. It was a little plain, but the color was beautiful and the material was soft and shimmered in the light. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror as she fixed her hair in her usual way. She cocked her head to the side; something seemed missing.

"I think _this_ would go well with your dress, _hm_?" Yumi asked, holding up a certain silver necklace with a certain name written on it.

"Where'd you get that?" Lily asked, brow furrowed in irritation.

"It was on your bed. Anyway, I think it'll look wonderful on you." Yumi said as she pushed Lily's hair away and clasped it around her neck. "And James will probably be pleased as punch."

"Pleased as punch?" Lily asked, the corners of her mouth twitching into an amused smile.

"Yes! _Pleased as punch_ because it looks positively radiant on you!" Yumi giggled and nodded as Lily looked disbelievingly at her own reflection, "James _does_ have excellent taste, after all."

Lily looked sharply at Yumi who grinned cheekily in return, "What are you—"

"Oh my, I still have so much to do, yet so little time, eh?" Yumi turned away quickly, avoiding Lily's accusing glare as she wandered off to her bed.

"But I don't really _wear _jewelry…" She trailed off, fingering the necklace delicately. The necklace seemed only to twinkle back in response.

-

"Then I'll be off." Sirius announced to his friends after he finished getting ready—which was basically after he had put on his dress robes.

"Where to?" James asked, his own crimson dress robes rustling as he turned to face his friend.

"The Hufflepuff dorms of course, to pick up Lisa."

"Ah, then I suppose we'll see you at the ball in a few minutes," Remus waved, grinning innocently, "If you don't get sidetracked that is."

Sirius feigned shock, "How could you ever think that I would do such a thing, Mr. Moony?"

"And how could you think that I meant anything more than simply getting lost in the vast halls of this great school, Mr. Padfoot?" Remus replied, just as easily feigning shock.

"Getting lost with Lisa that is," James coughed, a smile creeping on his face.

"Well, _I _don't have to stand for this kind of third degree," Sirius huffed, "so I'll bid you two gentlemen good _day_." The two had the decency to wait for Sirius to leave until they burst into laughter.

"We should probably go and wait for Yumi and Lily as well." Remus said, leaving the dorm to go wait in the common room. James followed and was about to sit on a chair when Trina walked down the stairs. She was wearing a dark red dress robe with golden trimmings and her blonde hair glittered in a stunning twist above her head.

"Trina." He nodded, silently appraising her appearance.

"James," she nodded back uncertainly before leaning in and whispering in his ear, "Please don't forget about the bet."

"Trina—" James was cut off as she kissed him swiftly on the lips. "Wh—" She pressed a finger against his lips and winked before pointing upwards, "Tradition." He looked up to find that there was, indeed, a mistletoe hanging right above them.

"Bye." She said with a smile before walking towards a 7th year Gryffindor brunette. Breathless, he turned to find Remus looking calmly at him.

"_Fine_, cast your stones. Go on, out with it." James muttered darkly to his friend.

Remus shrugged, "I didn't _say_ anything," he paused, "Although, do you notice that Peter's been gone for a while now?" Before James could reply to this new thought, Yumi chose that moment to walk down from the dorm.

"Hey, ready to go?" Yumi asked, smiling brightly in her lavender dress robes with her hair done in neat raven curls framing her petite face.

"Sure." Remus smiled back before leaning in and kissing her lightly on the cheek. From her mystified glance, he pointed upwards as he replied, "_Tradition_." She giggled before pecking him on the cheek in return.

"We'll just be going on ahead then," Yumi said as she waved to James, her cheeks softly flushed pink. Remus turned around one last time to wink at an irritated James, before slipping out of the common room.

"And with that same overly placid smile still on his damn face, I ought to—" James muttered under his breath before realizing that Lily was waving a hand in front of his face for the second time that day.

"H—_hey_ there," James said, grinning a little forcefully at her.

"Hey yourself," Lily smiled lightly, "you've been pretty spacey today, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Lily." He said, rolling the words off his tongue slowly. James then leaned forward to steal a kiss on her cheek. When she blinked he smiled his usual goofy grin before pointing upwards and whispering, "Tradition." She huffed but smiled back gently, and for a fleeting second, despite the fact that her robes were plain and her hair was slightly mussed, James could've sworn that he was looking at an angel.

He shook his thoughts away before suddenly remembering something, "So where's Arabella?"

"Oh she went down earlier to the Hufflepuff dorms to get Daniel, something about inequality and feminism." Lily shrugged.

"Hufflepuff, eh?" James mused with raised eyebrows. But all other thoughts he might've had vanished the instant he caught a glimpse of silver around her neck. He smiled.

-

"Well, well, well, is Mr. Townsend not gentlemanly enough to even pick up his date at her own common room?" Sirius asked, spotting the brunette leaning casually against the wall.

She turned her amethyst orbs towards him in surprise before replying, "Actually, I thought that it was unfair for the men to always have to pick up their dates or hold doors open or anything a _gentleman_ is supposed to do." Though this could have been a rather scathing remark, she had said it with such a merry voice that she could have just as easily been complimenting the weather. Sirius just blinked and they—_he _stood in an uncomfortable silence, save for the incessant humming that Arabella had been doing all day.

After sighing for the third time, Sirius's gaze wandered over to Arabella and he blinked. Her chestnut colored hair was straight, out of her usual ponytail, and fell in layers around her delicate face. Her pastel pink dress robes fit her perfectly and he managed to see a sparkle of pink on her lips.

"You look good." He said casually, initiating a conversation before he keeled over from sheer boredom from the silence. She cocked her head to the side, "You look nice too." And he did with his jet black hair spiked to perfection and steel blue dress robes matching his roguish features very well. The silence took over once again after the awkward non-conversation and both of them found some interesting part of the wall to observe.

The common room door finally opened and a surprised Daniel Townsend walked out and towards the brunette, "Wow, what are you doing here, Arabella?"

"I decided that it was unfair for you boys to always have to do everything for us girls," She smiled demurely, "so I thought I might fetch you for the ball instead."

"But now you're making me feel bad!" Daniel exclaimed, "So how about I walk you to your common room after the ball?"

"I'd like that." She said earnestly, taking his offered arm.

"Wonderful!" He smiled, "And might I add that you look absolutely _ravishing_ this evening."

Arabella blushed, "Oh stop that."

"But it's true." She blushed even harder as they began to walk away. Bella turned her head to where Sirius was and waved with her free hand, but he wasn't looking. She blinked and frowned slightly before turning back to Daniel.

"And might I add that you look absolutely _ravishing_ this evening." Sirius scoffed to himself once the two were completely out of sight. "Bah. What kind of a Casanova does he think he is?"

"Hey Sirius!" Sirius turned his head as a brunette with golden highlights came into view.

"Hey Lisa, baby! You look absolutely_ ravishing_!" He said with a disarming smile. She giggled as she twirled in her white chiffon dress robes.

"Thanks! Sorry for keeping you, you must've been bored stiff."

"I was fine." He replied easily, looking away from her and trying to stuff his hands into his pockets. After realizing that he had no pockets, however, Sirius offered her his arm.

-

"Wow! The prefects sure did a fantastic job decorating!" Yumi said in awe as she and Remus entered the Great Hall, which had transformed into a veritable winter wonderland.

"You mean Sirius did." Remus muttered under his breath, amused.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, let's get a table." Remus suggested as they made their way to a cluster of small white tables off to the side of the main dance floor.

"I hear that we're going to have a King and Queen of Hogwarts." Yumi said excitedly as Remus pulled a chair out for her. She smiled gratefully in return.

"A _what_?" He finally replied, taking a seat beside her.

"Oh! Right! It's a bit of a Muggle tradition, I suppose. You see, everybody gets to vote for one boy and one girl to become the King and Queen of Hogwarts. They get little crowns and scepters and begin the last slow dance of the evening."

"So," Remus blinked, "it's a popularity contest?"

"I guess you _could_ call it that." Yumi frowned.

"Erm, so who do you think will win the pop—er—become the King and Queen of Hogwarts?" Remus asked, careful with his wording this time around.

"Hm, I suppose I don't know for sure. But I'll probably vote for Lily and James." She said, smiling brightly this time as she turned to him.

"Really?" He asked in surprise. She nodded happily. "But why?"

She sent him an odd look, "What do you mean _why_? They're my _friends_—and, well, they make the _sweetest_ couple. I have a really good feeling about them."

"If you say so," he replied passively, leaning back into his chair.

"Why? Who are _you_ voting for?" she raised an eyebrow, imitating him by leaning back into her own chair.

"No one."

"No one?"

Remus shrugged, "It's a waste of time."

"It's _tradition_!" She cried defensively.

"Would you really want to celebrate a tradition that inflates the egos of the undeserved "popular" while also outcasting those that were not deemed "special" enough?" He asked somewhat cryptically. She couldn't reply, too surprised to say anything, and instead turned her attention to the couples slowly filing into the hall. Excited whispers and murmurs ran through the crowds as they entered the glowing Hall.

"You know," she started softly, finally finding her words, "I'd never expect _that_ sort of thing from _you_."

"How so?"

"You _are_ popular, you realize," she replied wryly.

"It wasn't exactly by _choice_," he seemed amused as he turned to face her.

"I'd assumed it was," she admitted hesitantly, "seems like everybody wants to be popular—_special_ these days."

"Some people just want to be normal." he whispered.

"Normal's not so much fun," she replied just as softly. He raised an eyebrow but she called to Lily and James who had just walked in, immediately putting an end to the conversation.

"So when are we starting?" James asked as he pulled out a chair for Lily. She didn't seem to take the hint and sat down in a different seat. James furrowed his eyebrows but decided it might be best to keep quiet and sat down in the seat he had pulled out.

Remus smothered a smile at James' frustrated look, "Once everybody gets here I suppose."

"Or at least until the head boy and head girl show up."

"Which would be _now_," Lily said as she pointed to the entrance where Daniel Townsend and Michelle Stone were walking in with their respective dates, Arabella Figg and Mathew Pocket.

"By the by, has anyone seen Pe—" But the rest of the conversation was drowned out by the noise of the rest of Hogwarts, all clamoring loudly. This continued until Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Ahem—yes. Now I know that all of you are very excited about starting this year's Christmas ball," a loud cheer erupted at this remark, "but first let's hear what our Head Boy and Head Girl have to say before we begin." Another loud cheer erupted as Daniel helped Michelle up on the stage.

"Well, as some of you may already know, this year we are implementing a Muggle tradition known as the King and Queen of Hogwarts." Daniel began.

"So during any time of the ball, you may cast your ballot in the box for who you think would be the best suited for the roles of King and Queen of Hogwarts!" Michelle continued, "Now let the Ball begin!" A final loud cheer erupted for the Head Boy and Head Girl as they walked off stage and joined their peers. The band then proceeded to set up their instruments and soon music was blaring off the walls and bodies were writhing on the dance floor.

-

"Is everyone having a good time?" the lead singer of the band called out. She was awarded with massive applause and shouts of great enthusiasm. "Great! Because now it's time for the Head Boy and Head Girl to lead us into the first slow dance!"

"Are you going to be alright?" Daniel asked Arabella worriedly as Michelle waved him over.

"Of course," She waved him off, "I need a break, and I don't like slow songs anyway." He sent her a grateful smile before heading off to meet Michelle. With a great sigh of relief Arabella collapsed onto a nearby chair. She was having fun, but who knew fun could be _so_ tiring?

"Hello. Having a good time then?" Arabella looked up to see Sirus standing before her. She smiled uncertainly, "Of course, but what are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with Lisa?"

"Nah, I don't slow dance."

She looked at him curiously, "Why not?"

He shrugged in reply.

-

"I can't believe it. I _just _can't believe it. Peter, he—_he_—" James kept muttering to himself as he and Lily swayed softly to the slow vocals.

"Oh just give it a rest, James." Lily sighed for the fifth time, resisting the urge to hit him.

"But he came with—with—"

"Narcissa," Lily supplied, "Yes James, Peter came with _Narcissa_ _Black_, so?"

"She's _Syltherin_!" He hissed at her, hazel eyes narrowing, "She's _Slytherin_ and she's Sirius' _cousin_—whom he _despises_."

"Well then it's no wonder Peter had to be so sneaky about it," Lily rolled her eyes.

James gaped at her, "Why—_why _aren't you more scandalized than _that_?"

"Because it's _Peter's_ choice and he can damn well bring any bloody person he _wants_ to."

"But—"

"_I_ think it's rather sweet," Lily declared, "just like a modern day _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Romeo and Juliet _died_ in the end." James muttered darkly. Lily just sighed, tightening her grasp around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.

-

"Everyone's looking." Peter muttered miserably into his date's shoulder.

"_No _one's looking." Narcissa replied irritably, "and even if they _were_, would it matter so much?"

"But—"

"But _what_?" She asked exasperatedly.

He looked away from her, "You're too good for me."

She snorted, "I highly doubt that could ever be true with the house _I'm_ in. Merlin only knows your _miserable_ friends have made _that_ clear enough."

"No—I mean—you should be here with someone more attractive."

Narcissa blinked, clearly taken aback._ This_ wasn't the argument she had prepared for. It seemed so absurd that she promptly began to laugh.

Peter looked at her fretfully, "See! You agree!" he said, trying to disentangle himself from her grasp. She held firmly onto him.

"Peter, you're being ridiculous."

"Great, now I'm unattractive _and_ ridiculous." He replied sullenly.

"Peter," she sighed, "you are not unattractive," she paused, "though you _are _ridiculous." He moaned and she swatted at his shoulder, "But I _wanted_ to come with you."

"Why?" He asked dejectedly, "You should have just said 'no' and—didn't Lucius Malfoy ask you to the ball? He's an attractive bloke. He's got blond hair and blue eyes and he's much taller than me and—"

"Peter, if_ you_ found Lucius Malfoy to be so _very _attractive, you should have asked _him_ to the ball instead of me."

"_Narcissa_."

"_Peter_." He shut his mouth and she sighed again, resting her head on his shoulder, "Lucius Malfoy did not _ask_ me to come to the ball with him—he demanded it with a viselike grip on my arm."

"Oh God…" Peter muttered, staring at her with wide blue eyes. She didn't notice, continuing on, "He did not stutter shyly and scuff the toes of his shoes on the carpet as he asked me. He didn't give me flowers or anything of the sort. He's not _you_."

Peter stared at her, mouth agape, feeling as if his whole face was on fire.

"Now hold your head up high, Peter," Narcissa commanded sternly, tilting her chin up haughtily, though her cheeks glowed pink, "you're with _Narcissa Black_."

He smiled and did just that.

-

"You tired?" Remus asked Yumi as they started to slow dance.

"Kind of."

"Then you want to get a breath of fresh air instead?"

"That sounds like an idea." Yumi smiled as Remus took her arm and led her towards the entrance of the school.

"Ah, it's just so beautiful out here!" Yumi exclaimed as they exited the school, "The scent of winter really is everywhere!"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "The _scent_?"

"Yes, the _scent_! You know the smell, it's like the scent when it begins to snow, like when your cheeks are red and cold from the biting wind, it's just the _aroma_ that winter seems to give out, you know?"

"Not really," Remus replied, much to Yumi's distress. He blinked before suddenly sniffing, "Wait—what's that smell?"

She smiled wanly at the effort "It's okay, you don't have to pretend."

"No, I'm serious!" Remus replied, sniffing once more for good measure, "it smells like—like _snow_."

"Okay, okay," she gave in, her eyes crinkling and her smile widening ever so slightly, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so nice, for asking me to the ball—" she turned away, placing her hands over her glowing cheeks, "just—"

He blinked and, misconstruing her intent, placed his hands under hers, "Better?"

She stared wordlessly, not sure if her face could get any warmer, really. He smiled kindly before tilting her face slightly and leaning in just a bit, "Your eyes are really blue."

Completely taken aback, she could only stutter, "Wh—Huh?" as he continued to scrutinize her eyes.

"You're not full Asian, right?" He asked, still looking at her eyes, "I've always wondered because your eyes are blue, and that's not really usual, is it?"

"You caught me," she grinned guiltily, "but I _am _fully Japanese."

"Oh?"

She laughed, "Yes. It's actually a bit odd that _you_ are asking, though."

"Odd, how?"

"Well, not odd really…more like, funny," she laughed again. "It was a few days into first year, I think. Back when a certain group of troublemakers were trying so hard to find a name for themselves."

Remus laughed, "Oh yes, we went through several different ones before the name 'Marauders' stayed."

"Yeah, well, this rowdy group would go around pulling pranks on everyone…and well," she looked away, "they sort of turned my entire head blue, eyes, tongue, and what have you. I went to Madam Pomfrey in hysterical tears and she cleared it all away—except—"

"The eyes?"

She nodded, "I—I was going to tell her that my eyes weren't originally blue, really I was. But they were just so—so _pretty_. So much prettier than plain old brown and I—" she smiled sadly, "just wanted to stand out, just a little. I wanted to be special." She looked away, "Pathetic, huh?"

"Show me." Remus suddenly whispered, bringing her face back so that she was looking straight at him again.

"W—what?"

"Your real eye color."

"I—uhm—" She shifted uncomfortably in his grasp but he held her still. Finally, she took out her wand and muttered the countercharm she had looked up in second year. Blue slowly faded to dark brown and she grinned weakly, "Nothing special, huh?"

"On the contrary," Remus replied shakily as he suddenly noticed their close range. He released her face and took a step back, "I think they're quite lovely."

"I—erm—" Yumi swallowed her apprehension and turned to him, "Remus?"

He smiled, "Yes?"

"There's going to be a full moon in about two weeks. I've heard it looks really pretty from the astronomy tower, but I've never gotten the chance to see it so uh—ah—" Her cheeks darkened and she bit her lower lip as she tried to find the courage to go on. Remus closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, pleading for the conversation to turn in any other direction than it seemed to be in.

"Erm—well, would you like to go see the full moon with me, Remus Lupin?"

He opened his grey eyes, regret written all over his face. He didn't have to say a word as Yumi's eyes widened slightly before she turned her gaze to her feet, "Oh."

"Yumi—"

"No," she replied awkwardly, "I was being silly and stupid and uhm, we should just—yeah—it's no big deal."

But it was painfully obvious that it _was_.

"Yumi, it's not that, it's just—" Remus frowned, trying to justify his actions without incriminating his own condition, "I've gotten word that my aunt is dreadfully ill and I've been meaning to—"

"Remus?"

"Huh?"

"You don't have to lie to me, I can handle it."

Remus averted his gaze from her form guiltily, "I'm not—"

"Yes you are," she grinned weakly as she turned her eyes to meet his, "when you lie, you don't meet my eyes—Arabella and Lily tell me I do the same thing when I try to lie."

"Oh," he paused uneasily, "I can't—"

"I'm not asking for the truth, Remus,"

He blinked, "No?"

She smiled wider, shaking her head, "Nope."

"W—why?" He blurted out unintelligently, baffled.

"Because you are a mystery, Mr. Lupin," she said, turning her entire body around and stretching her arms behind her, "you are all enigmatic smiles and inscrutable gestures and I—I've always felt that mysteries should be left unsolved…" She glanced behind her sheepishly, "until they want to be, anyway."

His eyebrows knit together, "So now what should I do now?"

"Well, the next time something like this comes up, just smile that enigmatic smile of yours and change the subject." Yumi replied, finally turning back to him and motioning with her hands.

He relaxed and smiled before suddenly looking up, "It's snowing."

She gasped in delight as she followed his gaze to the fluttering snowflakes, "It _is_!"

He chuckled, "I _told _you I smelled snow."

She nodded and laughed, twirling in random circles beneath the falling powder.

"I think we ought to go back in now, though," Remus mused, watching as she continued to dance, oblivious to the white powder piling atop her head and shoulders, "it's rather chilly."

She sneezed and nodded sheepishly, "I suppose you're right."

He began to walk off towards the school entrance before he was stopped by Yumi tugging on his sleeve, "R—Remus?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

"You've already thanked me," He started, smiling good-naturedly.

"No," she smiled wistfully, "thank you…for being my friend."

He grin faltered slightly and he blinked, nodding in reply. The walk back to the castle was silent until Remus finally tugged on her sleeve, "Hey Yumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you vote for Lily and James as the King and Queen of Hogwarts?"

She smiled at him, "Remus?"

"Hm?"

"The stars are _so_ beautiful." She whispered delicately before skipping merrily away, her lavender dressrobes fluttering behind her.

He shook his head as he started after her, "And you call _me_ an enigma."

-

"So…"

"So?"

The two had been seated for a total of about five minutes and the two had also been relatively quiet for a total of about five minutes. Sirius and Arabella had simply resorted to watching the couples dance to the sweet slow melodies instead of making idle small talk. But the silence had always unnerved him. He sighed then frowned as Peter and _that girl _waltzed by.

"Why are you glaring daggers into Peter and Narcissa?" Arabella's amused voice asked lightly over the soft instrumentals. Sirius blinked, surprised that she had actually spoken.

"Slytherin." He blurted out. She blinked. "She's a Slytherin."

"And?"

"She's my _cousin_."

"And?"

"I _despise_ her."

"Why?"

"What do you _mean_ 'why'?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Why does it bother you so much that he's here with her?"

He growled, "It's traitorous, that's why! To the Gryffindors—to _me_!"

"But if he really likes her, why should you have any say in it?" She shrugged, "It's not like you—"

"All right, stop right there." Sirius put his hands in front of his face, "It's Christmas, I don't want any more of your displaced anger just because that guy that dumped you."

"What exactly _did_ Yumi say?" Arabella asked, eyebrow raised and voice losing its merry charm so suddenly.

"She—erm—said that you were hurt deeply once...by someone…"

Bella snorted, "She probably made it seem like I was in love with him."

"You weren't?" Sirius asked, eyebrows lifted.

"A bit _far_ from it, actually… He…_stole_ something of mine, you could say."

"And you were heartbroken because of _that_?" He asked flatly;

Arabella scowled at him. "Do you _want_ to hear the story or not?" He stayed silent, thinking this would probably be more interesting than the unbearable silence.

"It was last year, almost Christmas day by a few minutes. I was returning late from the library because of some last minute touches on my essay when someone came up behind me."

"And robbed you."

Arabella stared at him coolly, "Kiss me."

"P—_pardon_?"

She smiled wryly, "That's what he said to me before _he_ actually kissed me. And that was that. He left me standing there wide eyed after him. I was confused, of course, 'Why would he kiss me?' 'Does he like me?' But that didn't make much sense seeing as I hardly even _knew_ him. But I began to think about it, and—I don't know, I began to feel _special_. All these pretty girls had guys at their feet, and the idea that someone might actually like me made me, well, _happy_. Perhaps I might like him back if I talked to him, so I decided to find him—at least to get an answer to why he kissed me in the first place."

She paused to take a breath. She spoke with such utterly calm detachment that Sirius felt as if she were speaking of someone else entirely. It sent an eerie shudder down his spine.

"Oh I _found_ my answer," Arabella continued, taking a sip from her goblet, "I found him and his little friends talking a few minutes later. In hindsight, it wasn't nice to eavesdrop, but I didn't mean to do it—_really_. But it was hard to miss. The boy that stole the kiss was currently pocketing some money: for finishing his bet of kissing twenty-four girls, one for every day before Christmas."

Sirius watched her calm expression and felt something twist painfully in his stomach. This story—

"I was _furious_. Not only had this boy led me on, but he had led _twenty-three _more girls on as well. And worst of all—he felt no guilt for what he had done. Playing with the feelings of others—now really, what kind of irresponsible person could do something like that and feel _no _regret?"

"I—" Sirius uttered, not entirely sure why he had opened his mouth to answer her hypothetical question.

"I couldn't fathom it. He didn't apologize for his actions to any of the girls. I met quite a few of them, each in tears over why he wouldn't so much as _look_ at her again. It was so very easy to hate him, really—but I didn't _want_ to. I didn't want to constantly think about him and the way he toyed with—who _knows_ how many others. I wanted to move on and never think of him again. And so I gave myself one year. If I could forgive this person after one year, I'd be free from this irritating memory."

He swallowed painfully and she smiled, this time without any trace of malice, "And so, I forgive you, Sirius Black."

He avoided her gaze. _That's_ why the story had sounded so familiar. He heard her chuckle softly, "Ever so ironic, isn't it?"

"I—" Sirius averted his gaze, his insides a tumult of—what was it? Was it really guilt, remorse—shame? Or was it something else entirely?

He swallowed, "D—do you want to dance?"

She smiled thinly as she raised her goblet to her lips, "I don't slow dance."

And it was in that moment that Sirius Black realized just what it was inside of him: hatred—for Arabella Figg. They were too _similar_; their temperament, their pride—but there was one key difference. She could control herself better—she _was_ better. And Sirius hated her for it.

He smiled dryly, mouth tasting like ash as he brought his goblet to meet hers with a clink, "Cheers."

-

"Mm, I love this song." Lily sighed as she and James swayed to the beautiful tune.

"Yeah, it's pretty," he paused, "just like you."

She rolled her eyes, "Oldest line in the book, Potter, I thought you knew better."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together?"

"I stand corrected." Lily muttered, burying her face into his shoulder. James laughed.

"Aw, you know I'm adorable."

"You're about as adorable as these ruddy heels on my feet." James raised his eyebrows, "They're _painful_! _You_ try wearing them."

"I have." He replied thoughtfully, "My older female cousins thought it would be fun to dress me up as a girl."

"When was this?" Lily asked, imagining a little boy with messy hair wearing a bright pink boa and a matching dress.

"Actually, that was just last year." Lily choked and snorted before suddenly dissolving into giggles.

"It's not _that_ funny." He hissed, slightly abashed as Lily tried to control her laughter.

"I'm sorry. You must have made a cute girl, Jamie." She smiled and started to chuckle again.

"Well, I did get hit on by Sirius, but he _knew_ it was me—I _think_." She laughed once again and they had to stop dancing long enough for her to catch her breath.

"Ja—James," She panted in between giggles, "stop it, you're going to make me explode."

"If the world exploded, I'd die happy as long as you kept laughing that wonderful laugh of yours." He smiled charmingly at her as he enveloped her in his arms again.

"I knew I shouldn't have introduced you to the world Muggle romance novels." Lily shook her head as they began dancing once again.

"Why are _you_ a regular in that world, anyway?"

"It was all there was to do when Petunia would lock me in our room whenever her boyfriends came over."

"She _locked_ you in the room?"

"To be fair, I was horrid as a child." Lily laughed at James' incredulous stare.

He shook his head, "I just can't believe that, _you_, sweet little Lily Evans?"

"Oh yes, wretched little bugger I was, used to chase around Pet's friends with slugs and worms and anything I could dig out of the Earth," she laughed, "she was rather glad to be rid of me when I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter."

"Do you not get along with her?"

She smiled, "Oh we get along as well as any pair of sisters do—which is not _very _well."

"You know, I've always wanted a sibling," James admitted, running a hand trough his hair.

"You're an only child?"

"Yeah, although Sirius fills the position of a sibling fairly well."

"I've _noticed_ you two seemed closer than the others…"

He raised his eyebrows, "So you've been observing me?"

"When you're right in front of me, it's kind of hard to miss."

As she spoke, the notes trickled to and end and James suddenly found himself a window of opportunity. He swallowed, as several thousand fluttering butterflies created chaos within his stomach, and dipped her lowly. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise but her expression remained vacant.

With a deep breath he leaned forward and kissed her, ignoring all the commotion from his fellow students and many professors. There was no magic, no sparks, or any such thing of the sort so passionately described by many Muggle authors. It was just a moment in time, with him and her, and to him it seemed just so amazingly _right_. When he finally pulled away, his mind was still reeling from so much shock that he hardly heard them call his name.

"—ames!" Lily nudged him furiously with her elbow.

"W—what?"

"Get _up_ there!" She hissed, pointing to the stage and smothering a smile. Still utterly confused, he walked up to the stage, wondering why he was up here and why there was suddenly a great deal of applause.

"And now, for the lovely lady that you all voted to be _your_ queen," The leader of the band shouted into the mike as more people cheered. He opened up an envelope and the drummer began to do a drum roll.

"LILY EVANS!" There was another roar of applause as Lily's eyes widened in surprise. She wordlessly stepped up beside James.

"Well, _this _was unexpected." Lily shook her head, rubbing her nose sheepishly as the band leader continued to chatter on about something. James was still lost in his own world until the sight of blonde hair and red dressrobes caught his eye. The butterflies in his stomach suddenly multiplied.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" Lily whispered softly as she gazed out into the crowd, her fingers dancing lightly upon his palm.

"P—perfect." He gulped.

"The perfect time to dump me in front of all these people, correct?"

"_What_?" He inhaled sharply, causing the crowd to stare at him suspiciously, "—a happy occasion for us!" James laughed cheekily as he slung his arm over her shoulders.

Once the masses seemed placated, he turned and whispered, "What are you talking about?"

She shrugged, "You are a _very_ bad liar, James."

"But if you_ knew_, then why didn't you _tell _me you knew?"

"If _you_ knew, why didn't you tell _me_ in the first place?" She countered, "It was _your_ bet after all."

"No. No, it was Sirius's and—" They were now bringing out the two ruby studded golden crowns and making a very big display about it.

"Trina's?" She supplied, nodded her head thoughtfully.

"How did you—"

"Let's just say I have some…familiarity with situations like this," She replied glibly, "Although Trina's attitude made it rather obvious that _something_ was up."

"Then why would you do something like this if in the long run, it would spell public humiliation for you? You told me that you were smarter than me before, so why would do something like this without a reason?"

"I don't care much about what other people think about me, Mr. Potter—at least, not to such a great extent. So I decided to help you out, though truthfully, I did get a nice deal by getting out of your pranks for the next year and a half. I mean, you once turned my twenty inch transfiguration essay into a sandwich… and then Sirius ate it."

"He _ate_ it?" James asked incredulously, "W—wait a minute, we're getting off topic. You're doing this for _me_?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Then what for? What can you possible gain from this besides a few prank free months?"

She regarded him with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "Reasons that I'm not entirely too sure of, myself, I'm afraid. But perhaps it's just to show that women can be strong—can move past a little humiliation over a silly thing like a bet. Or perhaps I really did feel some pity for you."

"You must be some kind of angel."

"_Hardly_, though, how much are you getting for this?" A crown was placed onto her head as she turned to him.

"A hundred galleons."

"Perhaps I really am an angel, then." She laughed and even though the circumstances were so surreal, he couldn't help but crack a smile as well. With one last look at Lily's expecting face, he took a breath and turned to the crowd with a sheepish smile.

"I suppose I ought to thank you lot for voting for us," people chuckled and James cleared his throat nervously, "but there's something important you all need to know."

He took another breath, "This girl right here does not deserve to be Queen." The crowd collectively gasped and he saw Trina smile brightly at him. He continued, "Because this girl here is no queen."

James turned his gaze over to Lily with a bright smile on his face as the curious murmurs began to quiet down. She blinked.

"She's an angel." He heard the crowd gasp and aww and cheer but his attention was so thoroughly focused on Lily that nothing else mattered—nothing but the look of pure ferocity on his angel's face.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him alarmingly. He just smiled and turned to the crowd, "Oh, and one more thing everyone."

He held up an index finger, "I think I'm in love with an angel."

The students began to clap loudly and the band began to play an upbeat love song, He could see Trina stalking off, with her friends following after her, and several others giving him odd looks, but for the first time, he didn't care what anyone thought of him. He only cared about Lily Evans, the girl he fell in love with, his _angel_…

…that was running away from him at a disturbingly rapid pace.

"Lily!" He shouted, running after her. Everyone in the great hall was left blissfully unaware that their Queen had just run away from her kingdom, for they were too caught up in the moment.

"Lily! Lily!" James continued to shout after her as he slowly began to catch up to her. She made no signs of stopping anytime soon so James was pushed to run even harder in his heavy dressrobes.

"Li—" He panted, taking hold of her arm, "—ly."

"Let me go." She replied, not turning to look at him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You, you big idiot!" She suddenly screeched as she turned around in a fit of aggravation.

"Me? What did I do?"

"It was a _bet_, remember?" She asked, poking him hard in the chest, "This wasn't the way the bet was supposed to go! You were supposed to dump me and leave me alone!" She gave him one last hard poke.

"Ouch."

"It was _supposed_ to hurt."

"But Lily."

"But what?"

"I meant what I said. I love you."

She laughed dryly, "You've known me for a month, James, you can't possibly believe that you actually _love_ me! Don't use the term so freely."

"But I do! I _do_ love you!"

"Stop _saying _that!"

"Would you prefer it if I lied?"

"Yes—no—_James_!" Lily hung her head low, "Be serious, this isn't funny."

"Am I laughing?"

She bit her lip and turned away.

"Please Lily," he tilted her chin to face him, "believe me when I say I love you."

"I told you to stop saying that." She whispered lowly.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me, and I'll leave you alone."

She focused her green eyes on his wide hazel ones, "I. don't. love. you."

"Okay then," James replied, letting go of her face and stepping back.

He seemed so lost and subdued that even Lily was forced to feel a bit of remorse, "James, I—"

"So you really _do_ love me!"

"You idiot!" Lily yelled, kicking him in the shins.

"Okay. Okay." He said defensively, wincing as he held his hands up in surrender.

"So you'll leave me alone now?" She asked with relief.

"Of course not! I will never leave you alone until you _do_ love me, Lily Evans!" James grinned charmingly, determination in his eyes.

Lily smirked, "But you can't do anything to me—we had a _deal_."

"Yes, but I never actually dumped you, did I?" James also smirked.

"It's not _my_ fault you weren't completely honest about the terms of the bet."

"No, I suppose it was not," James mused, and Lily smiled triumphantly, "But as you said, Lily, you're smarter than me. You knew about that part of the bet anyway so really, that nullifies your argument."

Lily furrowed her brows but was left without any semblance of a retort. Taking this moment to his advantage, James swooped down towards her face and kissed her gently on the lips before dancing away to the common room. Still left in shock, Lily didn't even shout after him as she slapped her hand over her forehead. She leaned against the wall and let out a loud groan.

Gossip spread pretty quickly around Hogwarts.

The owls would be busy tomorrow.

-

A/N: Apologies all around, I had meant to finish this little revision project before the summer ended and my college career began but didn't quite make it. Although a part of me knew it would come to this. So because of waning interest in the Harry Potter fandom and my juggling of college level classes and the like (ye gads!), I'm afraid updates will be slow. And chapters will be less polished than they were before. Forgive me, I tried the best I could for this chapter and still came out somewhat dissatisfied. I'll try to finish this up asap, but in the meantime, would it be better to wait for the last four chapters to be finished and _then _uploading or shall I upload as I work through each chapter? Input is greatly appreciated about this little dilemma.

Also, although my interest _is_ waning, I think I may end up writing out some of the better fic ideas I had for this fandom… Eh…we'll see. Though I'm aware I do owe something to someone who's been rather patient and wonderfully nice to me.

A hearty thank you to the people actually reading and reviewing this revision, as well! You are too great to this little authoress who _so_ doesn't deserve it, but thank you all the same! Let's hope the next/last update is not too far away! I want to get this done and over with as much as you lot do!

Oh yes, and the changes/etc. about this chapter… there are too many things to count, really. Arabella's tale became less dramatic; the Yumi and Remus scene got a huge facelift and also explained why an Asian would have_ blue_ eyes! I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that and I also don't know why no one called me on it! But the most important things I wanted to point out are how impossible a romance between original characters and Sirius/Remus are, in this fic and in any, really. For Sirius, he just doesn't care enough about women to have a meaningful relationship, though he may have had his share. I'm getting confused with my old characterization and the canon one myself, lately. But regardless, that's why he didn't really care about the girls in his own bet (yes, it was made into a bet hence Lily's familiarity with the idea). Chalk it up to his upbringing, it's the easiest way. And even if he were to find some sort of equal in Arabella, which he kind of _has_, they would never be able to work for, well, the reason Sirius gives? I hope that idea was made clear, for while he can respect Bella, they are both too strong willed to be able to give in to each other.

As for Remus, I think it'd be easy for anyone who spent time with him to crush on him; even I did in the books! But Remus still cannot trust anyone with his secret, he didn't even let his friends know, they found out accidentally, I think. And because of that, he keeps his distance, though he is still very courteous and charming. So even if Yumi likes him and even if Remus has some sort of affection for her since she was one of the few girls he's had constant contact with because of the bet (hence why he asked her to the ball), they could never work out. It's only when he has the ability to be honest about his secret that romance could work for him. (Like with Tonks, though I have my own dislikes about that couple; mainly the handling.)

Well, other better authors could make romances work, probably. I just don't have the ability to do so. That and I think my reasoning suffices.

Oh yes, and the Peter/Narcissa thing, which was already alluded to but never actually seen in the original draft. Well, canon states that Narcissa is Slytherin, and I made her so. I thought they made for a rather cute scene, myself. Narcissa's bold pride is probably something Peter would greatly admire in her, him being rather timid in personality. No, I'm not particularly fond of Peter, but I hate how his character was handled in the OoTP flashback. I think it would have been more heart wrenching and yet so much more interesting if Peter was more like a real friend and less like a starry eyed fanboy to the other Marauders and still betrayed them. But that's another rant. In any case, wouldn't it be interesting if Narcissa is how Peter met Voldy? Of course that's for another future fic idea, if I can get it down without getting bored.

The A/N has now far exceeded the length of a proper A/N and so I shall stop ranting. Actually, on a last note, if 11 more crazy people were to put this fic on their favorites...it'd have 100 favorites? My word! You lot are insane and I do love you for it! I'm speechless!


	10. A Return to Normalcy—of sorts

Left. Right. Right. Left. There was no sign of anyone. Lily Evans gave a great big sigh of relief before creeping stealthily into the Great Hall. She scurried behind a chair, peeping out from her spot cautiously for any sign of danger—or messy black hair. When the coast seemed clear, she eased her way into said chair and began to pile food onto her plate. If it were up to her, she would've gladly stayed in bed for the rest of her life, but of course, she had to eat _sometime_, blasted human needs. She just wasn't _safe_ out here, but then again, she wasn't exactly safe in her own room anyway. Trina and her group had free access to the room too; not to mention—

A hand fell onto her shoulder, causing Lily's entire figure to go rigid; her fork hanging pathetically in front of her. As difficult enough as it was to avoid James and little marauding friends, they were no threat compared to two best friends scorned. Lily forced a wide grin on her face as she mechanically turned to face her doom, "G—good Morning?"

"Gah! What's wrong with your face?" Yumi exclaimed upon seeing the redhead's wide green eyes and almost _manic_ smile. Arabella coughed, just as surprised as Yumi but less inclined to show it.

"W—what do you mean?" Lily chuckled nervously, forcing her smile even wider. Her two friends gave a simultaneous sigh before sitting on either side of the redhead and pressing a hand to both of her cheeks. The terrifying smile disappeared, leaving only a frowning, cherub cheeked Lily.

"Lily," Arabella began primly, folding her hands in front of her with an air of business, "we want you to know that the past few weeks have been rather…_odd_, so to speak."

"First of all, there's the whole matter about James Potter and how he suddenly decides that he's in love with you." Yumi continued, holding up an index finger.

"Second is the fact that you've gone crazy," at this Lily coughed, "Well, crazy enough to go out with him."

"And then you guys have this perfect relationship and then suddenly he's kissing Trina and although he says that it was all her fault, you usually wouldn't believe some guy, but this time you did and so we actually thought you loved him and—"

"Yumi, _breathe_." Arabella commanded. The raven haired girl took a breath.

"However," Arabella began before Lily could even form a coherent thought, "on the night of the Christmas Ball, yesterday, James confesses his love for you, in front of the whole school no less, and you run away."

"We believed, at the time, that you may have run because of embarrassment, and that you later confessed your mutual love. Hence, we expected that you would be inseparable and slightly sickening come morning."

"Of course, seeing as you've been avoiding him, well, avoiding _everyone_ for the entire morning, we have reason to believe that you did not confess your love for him and that you two have ended your relationship."

"That and all the gossip that's been floating around Hogwarts, anyway. Even magical academies are prone to rumors, I suppose. There's even one where you and James had run away to elope, but that idea was quickly shot down when we saw him head off for Quidditch practice." Yumi giggled at the look of utter incredulity on Lily's face.

"Lastly, we wanted to add that—"

"All right, all right, _all right_!" Lily cried out in frustration, tired of being interrogated, tired of keeping a secret from her best friends, and honestly, quite tired _everything_..

"This whole thing with James was a hoax, a fraud, a _deal_. He was to prove himself to his friends and eventually leave us alone for the rest of our lives or, at least the rest of our school careers at Hogwarts. I for one do not want to go though another day of retching slugs everywhere I go, than you very much. He was also supposed to dump me in front of everyone at the ball, but he didn't tell me _that_ part, and instead he does pretty much the opposite by telling me he loves me. And now, and now—" Lily broke off from her rant in a frenzy, glad to finally get the entire truth off her chest. Yumi and Arabella stared at her with unreadable expressions until the former finally chuckled.

"Wow Lils, we were just going to say that "we are your best friends no matter what and best friends are allowed to have secrets so we aren't going to pressure you for the truth."" Yumi finally spoke, reading the sentence off of her hand as Lily gaped at her, "But it's nice to know the truth."

"_And_, if you're still so keen on telling the truth, would you mind enlightening us as to why you would do such a ridiculous thing?" Arabella asked innocently, though there was a very apparent frown on her face.

"I…" she began nervously, knowing the other girl's stance on things of this nature, "err, is that James?!"

"What?" Arabella asked, glancing behind her in surprise. Lily took this opportunity to duck underneath the table and crawl out the other end, only to bump into a pair of sturdy legs.

"All right, Lily?"

Lily cursed, recognizing the playful voice. Well, she _had_ jinxed herself, hadn't she? James Potter, slightly out of breath and quidditch robes covered in mud, leaned down and offered her a hand, brown eyes twinkling merrily.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" she muttered, standing on her own and dusting off her school robes.

"Quick break from Quidditch practice," he replied cheerfully, slinging an arm around her shoulders, "you know breakfast is the most important part of the day, right love?"

"Then shouldn't you have eaten _before_ practicing?" Lily deadpanned, shrugging off his arm in discomfort.

He grinned guiltily, "Ah, got caught."

Truthfully, James had been working the Gryffindor team quite harshly before flying too close to the castle and spotting a glimpse of red. Calling a quick, incoherent excuse to Sirius, he had landed and made a mad dash for the castle gates in hope of catching her before she left—forgetting that he could have just as easily flown towards the door on his broom.

"But now that you're here and I'm here, how about we have breakfast together?"

Lily opened her mouth to object but he was already pushing her into a seat and taking the one right next to it. Yumi and Arabella could only watch as Lily silently mouthed a plea of help to them while James busied himself with pouring her a glass of orange juice and filling her plate with various pieces of food.

Ever the charitable one, Yumi stood and grinned disarmingly at James, "Actually, we have to get going to class don't we, Lily?"

Lily's entire face lit up as she nodded vigorously and stood, nearly toppling the chair over in her haste, "Right."

The two quickly made their way out of the hall, leaving only a surprised James and an amused Arabella. She daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin before standing, giving him a half lidded stare and bidding him a very polite "Good day" before hurrying after her two friends.

James sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair, "What…was _that_?"

-

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Lily chanted, as if reciting a mantra, as she took both her friends by the shoulders and hugged them.

"Are you trying to do a James impression?" Arabella asked, lips quirked in a wry grin, "because you're _spot on_."

"That's low!" Lily accused in mock horror, letting go of the brunette and clinging to Yumi.

"I'd give you a ten." Yumi mused, tapping her index finger against her cheek as Lily spluttered and Arabella laughed.

"You too?" Lily whined dramatically before she lost control and dissolved into a fit of giggles with the other two.

"It actually feels really good to be laughing like_ this_," Lily confessed; hand over her heart as she regarded her two friends.

"I would've thought that you would've been laughing all throughout your little escapade with the Marauders. As much as Bella here would hate to admit it, they _are_ kind of funny."

Arabella snorted, "But I would never admit it."

"Don't get me wrong, they _are_," Lily replied, ignoring Bella's second snort, "but it's different. You two have been my best friends since first year—"

"Please don't make this into a squishy moment, Lily," Arabella cringed, "otherwise we'll head right back and give you to James on a silver platter!"

"Fine, I hate you both." Lily pouted, though her lips looked as if they would curve upwards at any minute. She finally lost and the three of them dissolved into another fit of giggles before entering their classroom.

-

"There must be some way!" James cried passionately in the middle of the 6th year Gryffindor boys' dorm room. No one answered him, of course, that was probably due to the fact that he was currently _alone_ in said dorm room. Alone as he was, however, James had no qualms about making enough noise to disturb the entire Gryffindor common room. When everyone in said common room began to look towards Peter, Sirius, and Remus, the three remaining Marauders sighed and decided it was time to go and shut the lunatic up.

"There must be some way to what?" Remus asked boredly, attention still on his book, as he was pushed into the room first by Sirius. When there seemed to be no booby-traps, Sirius entered, followed quickly by Peter.

"A way to make Lily mine!" James said excitedly, partly because his plan to drive his friends up here by being obnoxiously loud had succeeded.

"How do you reckon_ that_ seeing as she blatantly rejected you when you confessed your love for her last night?"

"She didn't reject me, she ran away."

"I'd call that a rejection," Peter muttered. James glared and he innocently looked away.

"More importantly," Sirius cut in, "where is that hundred galleons you owe us?"

"Money is _not_ more important than Lily," James countered heatedly, slapping the money into Sirius' hand without so much as a second glance.

"It's not too hard to win the heart of a girl right? I just need to do something heartwarming and thoughtful, something that will grab her attention, something to let her know _I care_, right?"

"If you _really_ wanted to let her know "you care" you wouldn't be wasting your time thinking of frivolous gestures to grab her attention, no matter how thoughtful and heartwarming. The best course of action is to let her know how you feel and after that, wait for her to make a decision—which she already _has_ so you're wasting your time." Remus replied quite rationally to his rather irrational, messy black haired friend.

"Or maybe I really just need to grab her attention first! Maybe play some pranks on her—we haven't done that much this year, eh?" James continued without even batting an eyelash to his friend's words; for no true irrational person listens to the words of a rational person, unfortunately for Remus.

Sirius, other the other hand, grinned widely at the prospect of pranking, "You're right, we haven't, _have_ we? I wonder why that is."

"Because it had no point to this story previously."

"What, Remus?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"In any case, what should I do?" James muttered, crossing his arms and thinking furiously, "we've put so much into this bet that my mind isn't thinking as creatively as it should.

"Why don't you turn her skin green?"

"It's been done to _death_."

"Turn her hair purple?" Peter offered, becoming slightly dizzy as he watched James pace back and forth; Sirius seemed already hypnotized.

"No, it's not _good enough _for Lily! I need something that will really make her _look_ at me!"

"If you're going to prank her, do you really think she'll be looking at you with anything other than a grimace?" Remus sighed.

James glared, "Remus! Where _is_ your marauding spirit?"

"James! Where is your head?" He replied in turn, "It doesn't make any sense if you're going to mercilessly prank the girl you claim you love. How would that make her fall in love with you? Where is the rationale behind that?"

Remus was met with James' blank stare. With a sigh, he finally chucked a rolled up piece of parchment to the other boy, who caught it with ease.

"What's this?" James asked, unraveling the parchment with Sirius and Peter peering over his shoulders.

"The answer to your dilemma my good friend," Remus sighed again, though his eyes shined with the "Marauding spirit".

"But it's blank."

"Tap it with your wand and name a year." Remus instructed,

"1874!" Sirius declared, tapping the parchment with his wand after having stolen it from James. The other boy looked miffed.

"I mean a year we've been in school."

Leaning over Sirius' shoulder, Peter took out his own wand and tapped the parchment lightly, "4th year?"

The three watched in awe as lines of words began to form onto what was once a blank parchment.

"It's a list of all the pranks and bets we've made during whichever year was said." Remus smiled and gave a tiny bow as the others gaped at him.

"That's bloody brilliant Remus!" James cried ecstatically, "When did you—you did this all by yourself?"

"Actually, this is merely a plot device so that this story actually progresses some." Remus replied nonchalantly. When the other three simply stared at him blankly, he coughed. "Or you can forget what I just said and believe that I just like to keep meticulous records."

With a shrug of acceptance, the other Marauders began to read the parchment held in Sirius' hands. "Dungbombs raining from the ceiling, blisters, boils, pink boas, pink quidditch robes, pink wands, pink—" James paused curiously, "what is _with_ us turning a bunch of things pink that year?"

"Some weird fetish of Sirius' I think." Peter replied, scrunching his face to remember the details of their 4th year.

"Yeah, it was because Snape's wand backfired while trying to cast a spell and ended up making Sirius' school robe pink." Remus replied, chuckling at the memory.

"His wand did_ not_ backfire!" Sirius replied stubbornly, as if to justify his turning practically everything owned by Severus Snape pink.

"Well, considering _who_ had secretly been casting spells at his wand, Sirius, I think it _did _in fact backfire." James mused lightly, the event coming back to him. Sirius spluttered indignantly.

"Well, if you're going to side with that grease ball," Sirius sniffed, "I will bid you all farewell!"

Peter, Remus, and James glanced at each other before shrugging, waving goodbye to Sirius over their shoulders without glancing at him as they resumed planning.

"Hey!"

The three finally turned to where Sirius was standing by the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Didn't you say you were leaving?" James asked innocently.

"I suppose I did," Sirius pondered aloud, "of course, that means my spectacular idea for you to gain fair Lily's affection will be leaving _with_ me, James. Goodbye dear friends." Sirius waved tearfully at them before walking out the door with his head held high. It took James all of half a second of indecision before dashing after his raven haired best friend, deciding that, yes, he was just _that _desperate. With a shrug, the two remaining Marauders quickly followed after the first two, quite positive that they would miss quite a show if they did not.

-

The tension was almost _suffocating_, Yumi decided, as she watched the scene behind the safety of a squishy couch cushion. Two pairs of eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and intense emerald met amethyst intense.

"…Rook to queen's knight." Taking his cue, the rook moved steadily towards the piece, ready to destroy it. Yumi winced and Arabella let out a triumphant laugh.

"Checkmate!" She cried as she commanded her queen to Lily's king, trapping it with no exit. Yumi clapped excitedly as Lily groaned.

"I'm never going to get better at this game, am I?" She asked miserably as the pieces began to reorganize themselves.

"I don't know why you even bother playing against Bella, you know you have no chance of winning." Yumi remarked with a shrug.

"You're right," Lily replied easily, "how about a game then, Yumi?"

"Sure—hey! What are you trying to say?" The raven haired girl shrieked indignantly as the other two giggled.

"LILY EVANS!" As if on cue, the entire common room fell into silence—except for the unmistakable groan from Lily's lips.

"Must he be _so_ dramatic?" Yumi whispered to her friends as she watched James scour the common room from the top of one of the center tables.

"This _is_ James Potter we are talking about." Arabella replied wryly. Both were ignored by Lily, however, who had yet to stop banging her head on the chess board. The chess pieces were beginning to look quite scandalized.

"And Lily Evans doesn't even seem to realize that James Potter is calling for _her_!" Yumi's voice suddenly perked up, holding her fist to her mouth as if commentating.

"She's probably lost the amount of brain cells _needed_ to realize from all the head banging she's been doing lately." Arabella muttered.

"An excellent observation from Miss Arabella Figg!"

"Will you stop that?"

As Lily continued to bang her head against the table, the entire common room watched—and even parted way—for James and his friends to walk towards her.

"You know Lily Evans," James began slyly, "I'm beginning to think that you crave attention!"

"I…crave attention?" She repeated, having stopped banging her head just long enough to give him an incredulous look.

"Of _course_! The way you constantly play this game of hard to get! It's quite ingenious!" He said with an air of nonchalance, a sudden change from the lovesick fool he had played at the night of the ball.

"And you don't think strutting into the common room and making a big scene should be considered "craving attention"?" Arabella tutted, giving the Marauders a sidelong glance.

"He isn't talking to _you_." Sirius muttered quietly from James' right. She raised her eyebrows and he averted her gaze.

"That's beside the point," James cut in flippantly, waving his hand, "Anyway, Lily—what was I saying?"

"You were saying she's a genius in playing hard to get!" A member of the common room ventured, a 4th year boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Right, thank you sir!" James shouted back to the boy with a smile before turning back to Lily, who was once again banging her head against the table miserably. "You're going to bruise your pretty little head Lily," he tutted with worry as he seated himself next to her and lifter her head from the ledge of the table. She glared. He smiled gently.

"Oh my pretty little genius," he began again, "what makes you so unsusceptible to my charm?"

Lily blinked, the last part of this sentence was whispered so that only she could hear it; every one else looked confused, straining their ears to hear the now private conversation.

"It can't only be your intelligence; I've dated quite a few Ravenclaws in my time so I _know_ that can't be it. You're so different, so unique, so _you_, and I wonder why the _one_ girl I really love doesn't love me back."

Lily sighed. She knew it would come back to this issue. Whispering to match his volume, Lily replied, considering her words carefully, "I think that this issue isn't about _me_, but _you_. You're deluding yourself into thinking you have these kind of…_feelings_ for me that you really don't."

"But I—" he raised his voice and the entire common room leaning closer to get a better listen, the remaining Marauders, Arabella, and Yumi included, winced, ears ringing painfully.

Giving him a stern look, Lily shook her head, "No, you don't. You can't possibly. Just because you denied it so quickly doesn't make it true."

"I think _I_ would know if it was possible or not, they are my feelings." James gave her a pointed look which she returned tenfold.

"And _I _think that it's impossible for you to have fallen in love with me in one month! Think about it _logically_, James!"

"Love is _never _logical!"

"For all you know, the "me" that was helping you with your bet might not be the _real_ me! For all you know, you could have fallen for a _lie_." She replied softly, shaking her head.

"But you _can't_ lie about who you are, Lily. That's what makes me love you so!"

"For the last time, _you can't have fallen in love with me in the span of a month_!"

"Haven't I said it enough times?"

"You can repeat a lie a thousand times but that will never make it true!"

"WHO SAYS IT'S A LIE?"

"HOW CAN IT BE TRUE?"

By this point all of the other residents of the room were currently cowering in fear as the two figures stood their ground, shouting defiantly at one another. Though Arabella could easily stop the argument, her role as the model prefect had long since been forgotten as even _she_ was drawn into the live soap opera. Lily and James simply glared, both breathing heavily.

Composing himself first, James regarded her levelly, "So I suppose this means that you're not going to accept an offer to be my girlfriend again?"

Taking a moment longer, Lily continued to glare at him, "Have you been listening to this conversation at _all_?"

Lily was clearly at her wit's end; any sense of politeness having been exasperated out of her. Surprising her and everyone else in the common room, James suddenly smiled, hazel orbs shining merrily.

"Good."

Lily's mouth hung open, poised to say something yet not quite sure what. To her credit, the entire common room looked just about the same.

"It would have been so _boring_ if you had so readily agreed to being my girlfriend without a fight," he shrugged, "It would have gone against the whole hard to get image I love about you." James suddenly held up an index finger, tone dramatic once again, "But you _will_ grow to love me Lily. It's the natural order of things."

With an air of decisiveness, James leaned to give Lily a quick peck on the cheek, before whispering, "Watch out tomorrow, even though _I'll _be the one pranking you, it doesn't mean I don't love you" The conversation over, James once again parted the crowds as he made his way towards his room again, his friends holding back mirth as they followed shortly after.

The spell James seemed to have cast on the room seemed to dispel as people began to go back to their previous activities. Still in utter shock, however, Lily slowly sunk back onto her seat, placing her head in her hands. Feeling a great deal of sympathy for her friend, Yumi held out her transfiguration book to the redhead, who took it gratefully. Holding the book firmly with both hands, Lily proceeded to hit it against her head in hopes of getting a concussion.

-

A/N: Betting I lost a good deal of readership, eh? I have no excuses except for the fact that my interest in Harry Potter died once again and it was probably unwise to even consider revising this monstrosity from the get go. But seeing as I had started, and finished, quite a bit of the revision, and feeling pangs of guilt for leaving this unfinished for the nth time, I figured I should really get this done and over with for the second and last time in my entire life. There's also a few fics I may have promised to some lovely people who so deserve it, but I feel it is all I can do to even finish this story so much love and apologies to you lot.

If anyone's still reading this story at all, actually, thank you so much and so very sorry. I know how it feels to have an author just stop updating and although it isn't necessarily any author's sole duty to finish a piece of fiction (and in this way, constant reviews simply demanding an update gets tedious) having to wait for the end of a fic you might be following can be irritating to the audience too. I've decided to update this chapter solo because it _has_ been quite a while. It may take a bit of time in getting the rest done, as I usually say, but I'm going to try very hard in finishing this up quickly and having it off of my conscience for good. It's just that it's actually very physically tiring (as well as mentally tiring) to revise such horrible grammar, especially because I'm very far from the Harry Potter mindset at the moment.

I know it's tempting, really, but please save all tomatoes for the very end. ;D

And again, reviews that just ask or beg for updates aren't really encouraging. I'm sure any author will say the same. We're not machines meant to spit out fic as soon as possible. We have other lives that do not revolve around fic. However, some—if not most—of us _are_ suckers for real input and thought in a review. And if that was too subtle: _I am one of them_. :laugh: Yes, I probably don't deserve it but eh, I figure I could throw that out there.


	11. Let the Pranking Begin!

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. The sun was shining brilliantly in a cloudless sky and the crisp cool air wafted in through the open windows, creating the ideal temperature. It was just one of those days seemingly meant for lazing around the school grounds, reading a good book, playing a rousing game of exploding snap, practicing quidditch, or just doing anything to forget for one glorious moment that a very detailed essay for potions, transfiguration, or the like was due the following day. It really _was_ the perfect day—

—until several shrieks and one very loud, "JAMES POTTER!" was heard echoing throughout, quite possibly, all of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from the 6th year Gryffindor girls' room.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, every head jerked up as several very, very angry 6th year girls stalked murderously towards a group of four boys entertaining themselves on the squashy armchairs by the fireplace with a rousing game of exploding snap.

"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter..." The brunette leading the pack started, voice polite enough to gain the four's undivided attention.

"What on _Earth_ were you _thinking_ putting _dungbombs_ in the 6th year girls' _dorm room_? No, wait, thinking is not a _word_ to ever be incorporated with _you lot_!" Her chest heaving and amethyst eyes boring holes in their heads, Arabella Figg seemed, to the Marauders, just slightly peeved. For anyone and _everyone_ in their right minds knew not to cross a prefect, especially one named Arabella Figg.

The Marauders, of course, having no such sane minds with the exception of Remus, who is often ignored in that aspect anyway, simply beamed at the snarling prefect.

"And good morning Arabella, no, it's a brilliant morning, marvelous, _stupendous _even!" James greeted in an extremely sugary voice. She glared back at him venomously, along with Mera, Arianna, and yes, even Trina, his ex girlfriend who was suddenly reconsidering her undying love for him at the moment. Lily was behind the pack of angry Gryffindor girls, struggling under the weight of still half asleep Yumi and trying half heartedly to stop her raging friend.

"James," Remus began in a serious voice, causing Bella's heart to swell. Surely, the only sane one of the lot would scold his clinically _insane_ friend.

"The word is _perfect_." Arabella almost fell over in shock as Sirius and Peter sniggered quietly.

Rubbing her temples together as if it would get rid of all of her problems, which unfortunately it could _not _seeing as her problems _were_ the Marauders, Arabella stopped and almost hissed, "Then why, _pray tell_, did you decide to put dung bombs in our room, _James_?"

"_I_, for one, think that it is quite unfair for you to give James all the credit for this ingenious plan, my dear resident prefect." Sirius quipped, though his eyes remained fixed to the game of exploding snap in front of him.

"And _I_, Mr. Black, could hardly care that your brain can even produce a simple thought, _miraculous_ as it may be." Arabella snapped back, sleep deprivation causing her to act in a rasher manner than was usual. Remus and Peter wisely clapped their hands over the spiky haired teen's mouth before he could respond. Instigating another all out row would just do more bad than good.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Mr. Potter." Arabella deadpanned, sounding very much like everyone's favorite transfiguration teacher. Clearing his throat and never wavering from the furious girl's stare, James replied, "I—rather—we," Sirius smiled, "just wanted to see natural beauty at its best, isn't that right fellows?" The other three nodded their heads vigorously.

"Of course, to do that we could simply sneak into your dorm room and bask in the glow of your natural beauty all by ourselves, but that would be ungentlemanly-like, so we decided to share it with the entire Gryffindor house."

"You do realize that sneaking into an all girls dorm is "ungentlemanly-like" in the first place, don't you?" Arabella asked dryly, her anger finally fizzling into resignation.

"Who's to say?" James asked merrily.

Having grown weary of the argument that he was not a part of, Sirius finally stood, slamming his hands on the table in front of him—and consequently disturbing the cards stacked in front of him.

_BANG! _

Jolting up from her sleep, Yumi blinked rapidly, sending a questioning look towards Lily, who was trying to massage her now num shoulder. Coughing and slightly smoldering, the now literal Sirius _Black_ carefully edged away from the once forgotten deck of exploding snap cards.

A short pause of awkward silence ensued from the sudden explosion until several giggles and snorts of unsuccessfully concealed laughter began to fill the entire room. Of course, it was not a good idea to laugh when Arabella Figg had gotten less sleep than normal and was already, currently, _very_ angry.

"30 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" She exclaimed furiously as she dragged Lily and Yumi back to their dorm room, the other three girls following shortly behind.

"Is it just me or does it smell kind of funny here?" Yumi asked, still quite drowsily as they approached the room. Arabella slapped her lightly but firmly on the back as the common room was sent into another wave of laughter. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all bowed extravagantly.

-

Compared to the loud commotion in the Gryffindor common room, breakfast was a rather calm affair—for the most part.

"Uhm... Lily?" Yumi started, but paused, not quite sure how to finish her train of thought.

"Just ignore it." Lily muttered back to her friend as she continued to spoon some eggs into her mouth.

Arabella raised an eyebrow at the level of calm her friend seemed to possess at such a moment, "Ignore it? How _can_ we? Did you come up with some way to tune out all the _laughing_ the people are doing at _your_ expense?"

"Yes, shall I teach you as well?"

Arabella rolled her eyes and Yumi giggled.

"Honestly..." Arabella murmured darkly, "I ought to go over there and take away some points."

As she spoke, she glared at the Marauders, who were sitting just close enough to feel her eyes boring angrily into their heads for the third time in five minutes. Peter nervously took a gulp of water, fearing that he might explode into little bits and pieces at any moment.

"Please don't," Lily begged wearily, "I want Gryffindor to have a fighting chance for the house cup this year."

"But_ Lily_—"

"You want us to win too, don't you?" Lily asked accusingly.

"Of course, don't we _all_? But that doesn't justify not punishing them for doing... well..._that_."

"It's a harmless prank, take away points only if it actually involves anyone else." Lily stated firmly to her prefect friend.

"Besides! Pink suits her, don'tcha think?" Yumi asked, trying to ease the oncoming tension. Even Arabella had to smile slightly.

"I think they should've gone with blue."

"No! Pink is perfection!" Yumi argued good naturedly.

After the two began to bicker over which color was better for a while, Lily interrupted them with a cough.

"Personally, I'd want _green_ hair... to match my eyes." Yumi and Arabella stopped their bickering to take a closer look at her face.

"I suppose... but you're a little late if you want to go for the Christmas tree look." Arabella said thoughtfully, stroking her chin with her thumb in contemplation. The three burst into a fit of laughter, joining the rest of the great hall who might have looked in Lily's direction.

-

"James...?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"I've been wondering... why exactly are you pranking Lily again?"

James paused, "It was _your_ idea Sirius."

"Yes," Sirius replied, nodding sagely, "but since when have you ever listened to me?" The other three in the group stopped completely in the middle of the hallway and turned to stare at the spiky haired teen.

"It doesn't make sense, even if you're repeating all the pranks you've done on her since first year, its highly doubtful that she'd remember it. And even if she does, it still wouldn't matter because you never would have remembered the pranks if it wasn't for Remus' meticulous notes... and—" Sirius was suddenly cut off as Remus knocked him out cold from behind.

Peter and James turned from looking at the unconscious Sirius to stare wide eyed at Remus, who was dusting off his hands.

He shrugged, "What? Someone had to stop him… he was beginning to make sense."

James and Peter nodded, stepping over their friend's limp body as they continued to walk along the corridor with Remus.

"By the way, is it just me or does Sirius seem like a poorly written attempt at comic relief lately?" James questioned as the turned the corner.

"It's not you; it's the author's inability to change the flow of the story to fit in with the previous revisions."

"_What_?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"_You're_ acting rather odd lately as well, Remus."

-

"Uhm... Ms. Evans?" Professor Sprout asked hesitantly, calling out the name of one of his favorite students. It wasn't that she was in trouble, however, it was that—

"Yes, Professor Sprout?" She asked politely, looking up from her current assignment.

The professor wondered how she should phrase her question before throwing caution to the wind and asking, quite bluntly, "Why is your hair... pink? And more importantly, why are there owls nesting in it?"

Lily smiled dryly, "Perhaps owls are attracted to pink... Like the marauders are attracted to pranking..." The four in question gave her innocent smiles as the herbology professor raised an eyebrow. But seeing as Lily seemed to care not and the lesson was not really disturbed, she resumed her teaching without further incident.

-

It was much later that day, after dinner had passed, that found Lily, Arabella, and Yumi in the library, working on a sudden two foot essay assigned by Professor McGonagall.

"Ahhh!" Yumi finally growled as she tore up the essay she had been working on for the last hour. "This is _horrible_! I don't even understand half of the things she explained in the lesson!"

The librarian glared.

"Finished!" Arabella declared in a sing song voice directed especially towards Yumi, who was fuming in annoyance—and silence.

"I hate you." Yumi muttered darkly as she stared at her friend's neatly finished essay. Arabella laughed and with her concentration broken, Lily chuckled as well.

"Come on Yumi, I know a great book that'll help you understand the topic." Arabella stood, motioning for the dark haired girl to follow.

"Why can't _you_ just explain it to me, Bella?" Yumi asked, giving her friend a sideways glance as they headed for another section of the library.

"Less of a hassle for me." She grinned as Yumi sulked.

"You're calling me slow."

"Of course not."

"I know what sarcasm sounds like Bella." Yumi accused, giving Arabella's ponytail a yank.

"_Sure _you do." Yumi rolled her eyes and huffed as Arabella chuckled again. Lily could only give an amused shake of her head as she continued to write her essay, nibbling on the end of her quill slightly.

In an instant, however, the essay she was writing had suddenly transformed into a sandwich before her very eyes—a roast beef sandwich. Lily heaved a sigh and turned around in her seat.

"James..." She hissed warningly, but no one was behind her. She turned quickly back to her essay only to find Sirius sitting across from her... finishing his last bite of her essay... her roast beef essay. Lily rubbed her temples with her fingers as Sirius' laughter was joined by three more irritating voices. Thankfully, their laughter was short lived as they were banned from the library for the night by a ruthless librarian.

Lily sighed in relief as they left. Reaching into her bag, she took out another roll of parchment—her _real_ transfiguration essay, which she had replaced with a decoy when Arabella and Yumi had left, on the suspicion that something like this might happen.

Smiling at her own brilliance, Lily was about to begin her concluding paragraph when her parchment was suddenly turned into a ham sandwich, which began to float away towards the library's exit. She stared for just a moment before making a mad dash to catch her delicious essay, but to no avail. The sandwich had floated directly into Sirius' waiting hands and was eaten in three quick bites. Lily seethed as the Marauders marched triumphantly away.

"JAMES POTTER!"

"Shh!"

Arabella and Yumi later returned to the familiar sound of Lily's head smashing against the solid flat surface of the table.

"At least the banging scared off the owls." Arabella observed wryly.

-

After staying in the library for an extra three hours because of the work that Lily—and Yumi—had to rewrite, the girls were rather exhausted when they returned to the Gryffindor common room. Their weariness was only heightened by the sight of Trina, Mera, and Arianna standing outside their dorm room, frightened out of their wits.

"_Now_ what's going on?" Arabella growled as she glared at the trio before opening the door to the room. She quickly slammed it shut with a loud bang.

"What is it Bella?" Lily inquired, trying to peek over the other girl's shoulder.

Lily was ignored, however, as Arabella looked back towards the other trio of girls. "Didn't you think to use a counter charm or something?"

"Of course, but they must be charm protected or something!"

"Bella, what _is_ it?" Lily asked again, impatient to get to bed. Instead of answering, the brunette simply opened the door again, giving all six girls the sight of a whole army of spiders crawling along the floor of their dorm. Yumi shrieked and Lily shook her head.

"They must be running out of prank ideas or something, they've been reusing them this entire time."

"That's right! This happened two years ago, didn't it!?" Mera exclaimed, putting one fist in her palm.

"So how did we get rid of them last time?" Arabella asked, scratching her head.

"I think one girl was stuck in there by accident at the time, so James had to release his spell when we told him."

"Yeah," Yumi muttered, placing her arms over her chest and shivering, "_me_."

"So the question is... who's going to be the bait this time?" Arabella trailed off as her and several other gazes landed on Lily. Lily blinked as realization dawned on her.

"Wait—what—stop, let go—"

"James! Come quickly! Lily's trapped inside of our dorm room and we can't get rid of the spiders! She's _so _scared!" Yumi exclaimed, blue eyes shining with tears for effect. As if on cue—well in this case, exactly on cue—Lily's shouts of terror began to reverberate throughout the common room.

"You've got to get them out of there!" Yumi cried, tugging on James' arm, as tears ran down her cheeks in rivulets.

The boy in question looked up thoughtfully at her from his book on Quidditch and smiled, "You'd make a fine actress, you know that, Yumi?"

She cocked her head to one side, absolutely tickled pink at the compliment. "You think? Well... I _was_ the lead in a few plays that my neighborhood put on a while back—" The rest of the Marauders snickered as they heard the simultaneous groans of Arabella, Mera, Trina, and Arianna.

"Just _get rid of them_!" Arabella shouted impatiently from across the room.

"Sorry, I thought I wasn't allowed anywhere near the girl's dorm room," was his innocent reply as he went back to reading his book. Yumi, meanwhile, had begun reciting a couple of her old lines from her town's production of Hamlet next to him.

"_James_."

"Ah, I'm pretty sleepy," James yawned, stretching dramatically, before getting up from his chair and walking towards the staircase leading to his dorm. Arabella marched over to the remaining marauders after James had closed the door.

"Sorry Bella dear, but James was the one to cast the spell and only he can get rid of them." Sirius answered, not bothering to turn towards her. He already _knew_ that Arabella was standing behind him and giving him, probably, one of the most smoldering looks that had ever been created.

She sighed and, getting no other response from the boys, went up to retrieve Lily for perhaps the redhead—_pink_head? Arabella shook her head; maybe _Lily_ could force James into getting rid of the spiders.

However, if Arabella had been shocked at the sight of the spiders before, she was simply_ stunned_ at the sight before her now. There sat Lily, in her bed, reading one of her muggle fairytale books, with nary a spiders in sight. Lily looked up.

"Oh, hey Bella. The spiders are gone."

"Why thank you captain obvious," was what Bella wanted to say, but she left pondering the disappearance of the spiders. Only _James_ could get rid of the spiders, or someone really powerful in charms. Lily was good, but she would have gotten rid of them from the start if she could have.

"If you're wondering, the spiders just vanished a few minutes ago."

"Then why didn't you think to _tell_ us?"

Lily shrugged, going back to her book, "You _never_ interrupt a good book."

Arabella rolled her eyes as she went out to call the rest of the 6th year girls up. If Lily hadn't gotten rid of the spiders, then the only other person left was James himself—which meant that he really was worried, after all.

-

"So _now_ what? You've run out of pranks and Lily still hasn't come running, head over heels, towards you." Peter sat down next to James as the Marauders assembled on the raven-haired boy's bed.

"I knew this plan was doomed from the start." Sirius shook his head in disappointment.

"...This was _your_ plan Sirius." James replied dully.

"That's how he knew." Remus shrugged, ignoring the other boy's glare.

"I guess that means I'll have to go to plan B." James declared resolutely.

"If you have a plan B then why did you go with Sirius' plan _A_?" Peter deadpanned.

James pondered this for all of two seconds before deciding that it was wiser not to try answering, instead he responded, "Yes, Plan B, which means…"

"Don't tell me you're going to just hang around her constantly, showering her with love and adoration until she finally gets sick of it and goes out with you just for the sake of getting you off of her back."

"...How did you _know_?" James asked incredulously, staring wide eyed at Sirius, who in turn slapped a hand over his face.

"I was joking."

"Five galleons the plan fails."

Peter looked incredulously at Remus, "Not even a fool would take that bet!"

"DEAL!" Sirius shouted, shaking the brunette's hand firmly.

"I think I'm starting to understand that thing about the author's incompetence, Remus." Peter shook his head sadly.

-

A/N: Someone brought up the very fine point that Sirius' character had become much more of a comedic relief than it had in previous chapters. And I wholeheartedly agree. This is, again, because when I had started this revision, I was very intent on generally developing the characters more than they had previously been developed. I also took into account some of the canon info we were given in the fifth book, which was not out at the completion of this story the first time around.

But around the time the Ball chapter had been written, my re-obsession of Harry Potter had sufficiently died and the only thing left to drive me to finish this series was the fact that I don't want it hanging over my head. Unfortunately, if I'm not passionate about the series, I can't think up new and better ideas for my writing, which means that the bulk of the last few chapters is going to stay very similar to the original version of the story.

Honestly, if I could I would love to fix it so that it could stay within the confines the previous chapter revisions had set up, but really, I just can't think with the Harry Potter mindset anymore. Regardless, I promised to finish this series no matter what so I hope you'll forgive this author's incompetence, which is so bad that the _characters_ are even referencing it. Thank you to all who've stuck by the revision, old or new readers, and also thank you to those who continue to review and support me even when I probably don't deserve it. I'll try my best to tone down the extremities in the future, and I hope you'll continue to read til the end—whenever that is.


	12. Excessive Doting

"Good morning sunshine!"

What followed was a muffled reply, which James couldn't quite catch, from underneath the pillow Lily had firmly planted over her head. Gently, yet firmly, prying the pillow from her grasp, James planted a chaste kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead.

"Time to rise and shine, sleepyhead." James sang, lifting the girl into a sitting position on her bed. She stared sleepily, wondering why, how, and since when James Potter had even invaded her dreams. He grinned cheekily back before placing her toiletries in her right hand, and pushing her onto her feet. When she simply stood there, confused, he stood and began to steer her towards the bathroom, hands warm on her shoulders.

"...What wait—what _time_ is it?" She asked, still rubbing her eyes and firmly planting her feet into the ground so James couldn't direct her movement anymore. He stumbled slightly but recovered, leaning his chin onto her shoulder lightly so that he could look at her face.

"Why, it's 5: 30 sweetheart." _That _statement seemed to wake her up instantly as she stiffly turned her head slightly to glare at James. His innocent brown eyes stared inquisitively back into her smoldering emerald ones.

"And _why_ did you decide to wake me up at such a _wretched _hour on a _Monday_ morning?"

"I thought you might like a nice morning walk around the school grounds. We've been having such wonderful weather lately. Plus, since I came in early, Arabella can't yell at me for going into the girl's dorm and I can have you all to myself until at least eight."

"When the relatively _sane_ people wake up." Lily muttered under her breath, to which James replied with a hearty, "That's right!"

"Now go get washed up." He remarked, pushing Lily gently into the girl's bathroom. She contemplated simply staying in one of the stalls to catch up on her lost sleep, but figured that James would claim "concern" and barge into the girl's bathroom in fear that Lily had _drowned_ or something. Though drowning _did_ seem like a mighty fine idea just about now.

Rolling her eyes and mustering any energy she had left to deal with James—which was not much—Lily walked over to the sink and began her daily, morning ritual. Glancing at her reflection, Lily was quite surprised to see her hair the natural red that she was accustomed to, and pleased to find that there seemed to be no remnant of her owl tenants the previous day.

"Well, almost," she muttered, plucking a stray twig out of her hair.

-

Lily sighed for the umpteenth time as she and James circled the lake in front of the school. He had his arm firmly tangled in hers—most likely to keep her from getting away. She knew this because she had already tried before—several times.

Currently, Lily was trying to devise a different way to escape from James' viselike grip and catch up on another hour of sleep or so. Perhaps she could scream "Giant Octopus attack!" and then make a mad dash for her room. Or maybe she could simply hit him—though she was fairly sure that James was at least a little stronger than her. Or, oh, maybe—

"-on't you think?"

Lily blinked. "Uh,what?"

"I said 'It's about time for breakfast, don't you think?'" James paused, suddenly grinning mischievously, "Unless you'd rather just stay out here with me all day, _I_ certainly wouldn't mind—"

But Lily was already walking back towards the castle, unwillingly dragging James along with her.

-

"G'morning Lily! Geez, where did you go so ea—oh." Yumi's question was cut off, and answered at the same time, by the smiling James that Lily was tugging along with her as she made her way towards the table. She sat opposite of them, with James on her right. As he took a plate and began to pile food on top of it, he paused as Lily sighed and prodded him in the arm.

"Yes my dear?"

Yumi and even Arabella had to stifle their laughter as Lily replied in a very worn voice, "James, how am I going to eat if you continue to _strangle the life_ out of my arm?"

He perked up, "I'll feed you."

"Then how will _you_ eat?" She asked dryly. He seemed to contemplate this for a good while before resignedly letting go of her now sore arm. Sighing in relief, Lily flexed her arm a bit before gathering food onto her own plate.

It was then she noticed that the marauders had entered the main hall as Peter took a seat to her right—wait, _right_? She did a double take and then groaned as her left arm was taken captive by James. She glared with a mixture of surprise and great annoyance as she found out that James Potter was ambidextrous.

"Now _that's_ devotion." Arabella remarked dryly, though there was a not so hidden glimmer of amusement in her amethyst eyes. Lily shot her a look that promised revenge—as soon as she had control of both her arms again.

-

"James, bathroom." Lily said, pointing to the door of the girl's bathroom as they passed by it on the way to the Great Hall.

"You go to the bathroom...a lot..." James raised an eyebrow at the girl, who smiled innocently back.

"I have a small bladder." She replied without missing a beat, rushing through the door as soon as he had loosened his grip on her arm.

"_Ugh_." Once inside, Lily slumped onto the floor of the girl's bathroom. She rubbed her sore arms, trying to get some feeling back into them before she had to join the world outside the girl's bathroom—_James_—once more. She vaguely considered jumping out the window—despite it being the seventh floor—but figured that if it hadn't worked the last fifteen times, it wouldn't work now. Stupid James and his stupid quidditch abilities always caught her right before she made it to the ground.

"Problems?" A voice asked from within one of the stalls; it was a voice that was quite familiar to Lily.

"Trina?" She asked wearily.

"In the flesh." The blonde replied as she opened the stall door with a flourish. Lily stared blankly and Trina coughed, as if she hadn't really been expecting a grand applause.

"If you're going to yell at me, can you do it some other time? _Please_? I don't even have the strength to listen right now." The red head whimpered, placing her head upon her knees and closing her eyes tiredly.

"Oh no, I'm far past pining over James." Trina replied cheerfully, scrutinizing her reflection in the mirror carefully. _That_ statement made Lily jerk her head up to the girl in surprise—and cracking her neck in the process. She winced and rubbed the back of it as she watched Trina reapply her lipstick.

"Surprised much?" The blonde asked with a wry smile, smacking her lips and blowing the mirror a kiss.

"_Crestfallen_ is the word. I was hoping _someone_ would get him off my back soon."

Trina snorted, "Fat chance, hun. Not only is every girl quite aware that they don't stand a chance against James' affection for you, but they're horrified of the—very special attention—he gives to you." Lily groaned and Trina laughed

"This isn't just some ploy to get James back, is it?" Lily asked, curiously, hands on her knees as she looked up at the other girl.

"Didn't I _just _say I was over him?"

Lily groaned again and Trina laughed.

"I just wish he'd hurry and realize that _he doesn't love me_, so he would just _leave me alone_." Lily scowled, now irritated.

"He said he _loved_ you?" Trina's eyebrows rose.

"You mean you actually didn't hear it?" Lily asked dryly, remembering the commotion they had made in the Gryffindor common room.

"So, he said he loved you...and you don't think he loves you?" Trina asked, surprise still written on her face.

"No," Lily shook her head, "I _know_ he doesn't. How _could_ he? We've gotten to know each other for barely _a month_."

Trina hummed lightly, "You know, I'm disappointed in you Lily Evans."

"Wha?"

"And here I thought you were a_ smart_ girl."

"_Pardon_?" Lily growled, irritation peaking.

Trina crouched down in front of her and tapped her on the forehead lightly, "James is a smooth-talker, yes, but he's not a liar. If he doesn't like someone he'll say it—or express it in other ways. In the same way, if he really loves someone, he'll say it. He's not the type to throw around such words so lightly." She paused, pursing her lips, "He's the type to do whatever stupid things he must in order to win the attention and affection of the one he does love—though I'm not sure if that's a good point of his or not…"

"B-but you," Lily frowned, before firmly repeating, "you _can't _fall in love in a month's time. There's no possible way."

"Have_ you_ ever been in love?"

"Well…" Lily trailed off, turning the question in her head.

"Then what makes you such an expert on love and its limits?" Trina asked pointedly, rising from her spot in front of Lily. The redhead moved to retort, but found she had nothing to say.

"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding." The blonde grinned as she pat Lily on the shoulder made to exit.

"Since when were _you_ one of the good guys?" Lily asked wearily, resting her head against the wall and staring up listlessly at the ceiling.

Trina laughed, "The story's about to end, hun, and even _I'm_ fond of happy endings."

"Story?" Lily repeated confusedly as the other girl exited.

"Hullo James."

James nodded at the blonde as she walked out of the bathroom. Lily followed shortly afterwards and James shot her a quizzical look.

"You were in there an _awfully_ long time."

She shrugged half heartedly, "Making room for lunch?"

-

"Has anyone seen Lily?" Arabella asked several people in the common room, looking for her red headed friend. They had a project to work on and time was ticking away.

"I think she's in the dorm room..." One person trailed off and Arabella hurried off to find her, a frown on her face. They had promised to meet _ages_ ago, just what—

Arabella found she was at a complete loss of words as she opened the door to what seemed like another dimension—another very _pink_ dimension. The entire room had been transformed into various shades of pink and was littered with various pink knickknacks, flowers, dolls, balloons, and countless other things Arabella couldn't even begin to describe. It was like a perpetual Valentine's Day—only, _pinker_.

In the center of the pinkness were Lily and James. Lily sat reading a book with one hand, while James occupied the other, prattling on about something or another.

"—and we'll get married and have a son, and we'll name him Harold after my grandfather. He'll have _my_ good looks and _your_ beautiful eyes. Oh! And he'll also be a fine Quidditch player like his daddy, and he'll be brilliant like his mother. I bet with _our_ genes he'll become a great wizard—hell, I bet he'll even have his own _book series_! And..."

That was all Arabella could stand of the horrific sight before slamming the door shut, all thoughts of finding Lily forgotten. It was the one of the most horrible things she had seen and would probably scar her for the rest of her life. Oh the _pinkness!_

"Hey uhm, you see James by any chance?" Sirius asked, hesitantly placing a hand on the shoulder of the shell-shocked brunette. He had asked just about everyone else in the common room and it seemed she was the only option left. She pointed to the door in front of her, but when Sirius reached for the doorknob, Arabella grabbed onto his arm without any thought.

"I...don't think you want to go in there."

At the look of sheer horror on the brunette's face, Sirius wisely chose to obey.

-

"…Lily?"

His sudden change of tone from carefree and cheerful to slightly uncertain made her start, but she replied with a simple, "Yes James?" while keeping her eyes on the book in front of her.

When he didn't reply and let go of her arm, Lily blinked and turned towards him, "James?"

"…Lily…"

"Are we going to say each other's names all day or are you going to talk?" Lily asked lightheartedly, but only got an awkward smile in return. She frowned.

"James, you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? Yeah sure, it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong." Lily waved the apology away absently; wanting to know what had happened to the smiling James she had grown accustomed to.

He cracked a thin smile, "No, that's just it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bothering you and wasting your time."

"Did you finally realize that whatever you were feeling for me wasn't love?" Lily asked, now triumphant.

"No, no, I'm still quite in love with you. I just realized that I can't _force_ you fall in love with me. Seeing Trina today kind of made me realize that. I told myself that if you didn't love me by the end of today, then you probably wouldn't ever. So, I'm sorry, Lily." With that, James pulled her into a sudden embrace, lingering just a little longer than he should have, before getting up to leave the room, taking the pinkness with him. Lily sat quite still, mind reeling from the recent turn of events.

A few minutes after James had left, Arabella opened the door cautiously. Seeing no trace of any pink, she sighed in relief and walked in. "So how'd you finally get James to let go of your arm?"

Lily turned her wide emerald eyes on her friend, "I didn't."

"Oh?"

But Lily didn't reply, couldn't think of anything to say; simply stared at the door, a strange prickling sensation in her chest.

-

A/N: Two chapters up this time around cause I figured I should—though the wait between updates is one of the shorter ones this time around, I believe. This leaves just one chapter left! Huzzah! And then this story will be out of my mind and off my conscience—again! When that will be, however, I'm not too sure of. At least, it'd be a two week wait—that is, if I'm ridiculously bored at home during the first few days of my summer break. But it's going to have to compete with my itching desire to continue FFIX, which I had started a new game of during Easter. At most, it could be anytime during the summer, because I'm sure at least sometime during the _glorious _3 full months I have off, I should be able to pump out the last chapter.

Thanks again for those who commented and waited and supported me. I'll try my best to finish this story off!


End file.
